milagro atemporal
by inu okami wolf
Summary: Yuna ha llevado siempre una vida normal pero, ¿ha vivido su vida realmente? es hora de que decubra el milagro que supuso su nacimiento al tiempo que salva a su nuevo mundo
1. Chapter 1

las palabras marcadas asi[-] son acciones y las que van entre parentesis pensamientos

Milagro atemporal

Personajes

Yuna- es una chica de 18 años que siempre intenta ver el lado positivo de todo

Tiene el pelo pateado de nacimiento hasta las piernas en una trenza además tiene un ojo verde esmeralda y el otro azul marino

Suele llevar una camiseta azul con el diseño de una flor de loto en el centro y una minifalda, además lleva un guante en su mano derecha para esconder una mancha de nacimiento

Es una chica optimista que siempre intenta alegrar a todo el mundo aunque eso la haga pasar vergüenza u ocultar su dolor. Sin embargo suele actuar impulsivamente

Perdió a sus padres en un accidente siendo muy joven por lo que su único recuerdo es un colgante con la foto de su madre

Se dice que desciende de himiko por lo que sus compañeros la llaman `` diosa infantil´´

Le gusta cantar sin embargo es muy vergonzosa y no suele poder hablar en situaciones formales además es una de las pocas Otakus de su

colegio

Iris- es la nueva alumna del colegio solo una semana mas joven que Yuna

Es hija de una de las familias más ricas de Japón y suele ir disfrazada para evitar que la reconozcan

Es rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura y unos ojos marrones que parecen examinarte

Suele llevar una chaqueta roja y unos vaqueros con una bolsita en la que lleva un kit de primeros auxilios sin embargo en clase suele ir más formal

Sus padres no suelen estar en casa por lo que se ha criado con los sirvientes y suele ayudarles con las tareas a pesar de las quejas de estos

Es una chica muy tranquila que suele ver los problemas en tres dimensiones

Sora- el perro de Yuna un Akita de pelo de color sésamo

Sora era un perro callejero al que Yuna se encontró y decidió adoptar. Al principio les guardaba rencor a todos los humanos debido a que sus

dueños lo abandonaron y decidió escapar.

Estuvo vagando por la ciudad cuando fue atacado por un grupo de perros y tuvo que defenderse.

Uno de los perros consiguió tumbarle y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida sin embargo Yuna apareció de repente y sufrió el mordisco en la pierna tras apartar a los perros sin embargo le sorprendió la frase cuando se volvieron a encontrar

Yuna-[con la pierna sangrando por el mordisco] ¿estas bien?

Sora no podía creerse que un humano que hubiera sufrido tal mordisco le preguntase por su salud por lo que se sentía culpable, sin embargo Yuna le abrazo para tranquilizarle y pudo sentir la calidez que sus antiguos dueños jamás le dieron

Yuna a estado con el desde entonces y la considera una hermana pequeña

Capitulo 1: primer milagro ¿Dónde estoy?

Yuna-[en clase haciendo una exposición delante de sus compañeros sonrojada por las miradas] y así termina

Todos sus compañeros la aplauden

Profesor- buen trabajo señorita

Yuna- ¿puedo sentarme?

Profesor- aun no, ¿alguien tiene una pregunta?

Uno de sus compañeros levanta la mano

Yuna- adelante

Chico1- [burlón] ¿de que hablabas?, me he dormido

Todos sus compañeros se ríen

Yuna- [irónica] muy gracioso

Profesor- silencio, ¿alguien tiene una pregunta en serio?

Una chica levanta la mano

Chica- veras hay una cosa que no entiendo

Yuna- dime

Chica- veras has dicho muchos nombres [hace comillas] extraños como, ninigi

Yuna- cierto

Chica- podrías explicarme un poco a que te referías con ellos

Yuna- pues

Profesor- puede hacerlo después de clase

El timbre suena y todos recogen sus cosas

Profesor- hasta el lunes

Yuna- [se marcha a su sitio con sus cosas entre los brazos y un chico la empuja haciendo que se caigan] cuidado

Chico- aparta friki

Yuna- [suspira] adiós a ti también

Yuna se agacha a recoger sus cosas y ve que alguien la ayuda

Yuna- gracias

Chica- de nada

Yuna se fija en que es la misma chica que le pregunto

Yuna- bueno [recoge el resto de libros] gracias por la ayuda

Chica- de nada

Yuna guarda sus cosas

Yuna- genial [intenta cerrar la cartera] demasiadas cosas

Chica- déjame ayudarte

La chica empuja los bordes mientras Yuna cierra

Yuna gracias

Chica- Iris

Yuna- [corrige] gracias iris

Iris- de nada

Yuna ¿te ha gustado mi trabajo?

Iris- si pero

Yuna- ¿pero?

Iris- podrías simplificar

Yuna- lo se pero…

Iris- Japón es muy extenso

Yuna- exacto

Iris- y ¿Cómo podría saber mas?

Yuna- [bromea] te ha picado el gusano Otaku

Iris- un poco

Yuna- si quieres puedo enseñarte un museo Otaku

Iris- [extrañada] ¿eso existe?

Yuna – no de forma oficial

Yuna e iris comienzan a salir de clase

Yuna- es por aquí

Yuna entra en una tienda de manga

Iris- ¿en serio?

En cuanto entran los dependientes se lanzan una mirada furtiva

Yuna- aquí [el dependiente aparece desde una pila de comics] esta

Dependiente- señorita [emocionado] tenemos una nueva remesa de comics

Yuna- le gusta su trabajo

Yuna- que bien, Iris pregúntale lo que quieras él es quien me dio la mayoría de la información para el trabajo

Iris- si

Mientras Iris hace sus preguntas Yuna examina los comics

Dependiente- mis ayudantes le ayudaran en lo que necesite

Ayudante- {ya esta, la gran otaku ha entrado}

Ayudante 2- {solo los mejores le han logrado vender algo y nosotros lo haremos

Uno de ellos se acerca lentamente

Ayudante- 1 no, déjale espacio, que no se sienta acorralada

Los ayudantes esperan a que se acerque a la sección de promociones

Ayudante- 2 ahora

Uno de los ayudantes llega con los mejores mangas en las manos

Ayudante 1- señorita, tenemos los mejores mangas de la ciudad

Yuna se agacha y examina uno viejo

Ayudante 2- jamás

El ayudante se pone en medio y no la deja verlo

Ayudante 2- lo sentimos tenemos que limpiar esta zona

Yuna mira alrededor

Iris- Yuna ya esta

Yuna- si

Yuna se marcha sin mirar nada

Los ayudantes la miran desesperados

Iris- creí que te gustaba el manga

Yuna- el que tiene esta atrasado y ya lo he leído

Los ayudantes se desmayan

Dependiente- hasta la próxima vez Yuna

Yuna- adiós, ¿ha resulto tus dudas?

Iris- todas

Yuna- bueno pues[echan a caminar]

Iris- esta es mi casa

Yuna mira la casa y ve con la boca abierta que era una mansión

Yuna- así que

Iris- mi nombre completo es iris Yukiko

Yuna- ¿¡la hija de los millonarios?!

Iris- si

Yuna- un placer

Iris- ¿quieres tomar algo?

Yuna- no gracias, tengo que cuidar de mi perro

Iris- un momento [coge la mochila de Yuna] salgo enseguida

Iris entra y sale a los cinco minutos

Iris- voy contigo

Yuna-¿no se enfadaran tus padres?

Iris- no llegan hasta año nuevo

Yuna- si faltan 6 meses

Iris- lo se

Yuna- valla

Iris- ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

Yuna- claro

Iris- genial, no suelo estar con gente de mi edad

Yuna- ya veo

Yuna se marcha hablado con Iris

Yuna- aquí es

Yuna abre la puerta de su casa y Sora salta a saludarla tirándola al suelo

Yuna- [con Sora encima lamiéndole] hola a ti también

Iris- que monada

Cuando se acerca, Sora se aparta y deja que Iris le acaricie

Yuna- le has gustado

Yuna se levanta

Yuna- ¿quieres algo de beber?

Iris- ¿tienes te negro?

Yuna- ¿frio o caliente?

Iris- frio a ser posible

Yuna- bien

Yuna entra en la cocina y llega con una jarra de Te con hielos flotando

Yuna- aquí tienes [le da un vaso a Iris] que lo disfrutes

Iris bebe un poco del te mientras Yuna hecha en su vaso y cae una hoja del te

Iris- esta delicioso

Yuna- gracias [sora le acerca su plato de comida] ya voy

Yuna saca la comida de Sora que espera junto al cuenco

Iris- veo que es inteligente

Yuna- así es [hecha comida] y glotón

Yuna termina de echar su pienso a Sora que se lanza a comer y se sienta

Iris- ¿y tus padres?

Yuna- ellos, están muy lejos

Iris- ya veo

Yuna- mira Iris [saca un libro] si quieres hay mas información en este libro

Iris- a mi el dependiente me ha dado este [saca un libro blanco con un sol en el medio de la portada] dice que es mágico

Yuna-[emocionada] a ver

Yuna le coge el libro a Iris y lo examina

Iris- pero no lo entiendo

Yuna- dice que son conjuros

Iris- ¿lo entiendes?

Yuna- no todo pero [sonríe] me imagino el contexto

Iris-[bromea] ¿te imaginas que hacemos magia?

Yuna- este libro se usaba para convocar milagros [sonríe] ¿probamos a recitar uno?

Iris- vale

Yuna abre el libro de par en par y deja el libro sobre la mesa

Yuna- hay que poner las manos sobre el y recitar el conjuro al mismo tiempo

Yuna e Iris ponen la mano y Sora se une

Yuna- ¿tu también?

Iris- cuando tú digas

Yuna- vale, 1,2 y

Yuna e Iris recitan el conjuro al mismo tiempo

Yuna- parece [sonríe] que no lo hemos…

La marca que Yuna escondía brilla y se abre un agujero que las absorbe mientras Yuna e Iris intentan resistir y absorbe el libro

Yuna- Sora [coge a Sora y con la otra mano se agarra a la mesa] resiste

El agujero hace mas grande e Iris sale hacia el

Yuna- Iris

Yuna se agarra con los pies a la mesa mientras sujeta a Iris y Sora

Iris—resiste

La zona a la que se sujetaba Yuna se parte y los tres son absorbidos

en el plano celestial

Yuna- ¿Dónde?

Yuna abre los ojos mientras tiene la vista borrosa y examina sus alrededores

Se puede oír el rumor de un rio y el sonido de una cascada

Además se puede notar el aroma de un cerezo en flor en el ambiente

Yuna- debe de ser

Yuna intenta levantarse pero es incapaz

Yuna- este sitio [se toca la cabeza] me suena de algo

Yuna vuelve a intentar ponerse en pie pero no es capaz

Yuna- estoy tonta

Yuna despeja la vista y se da cuenta de detalles

La cascada que oía surge de ninguna parte y cae al vacío mientras la isla esta en ninguna parte

Ademas el cerezo era tan grande como su casa

Yuna- bueno [vuelve a intentar ponerse en pie pero no puede] a ver

Una luz surge de la nada delante de Yuna

¿?- hola

Yuna-[extrañada y asustada] ¿hola?

Yuna vuelve a intentar ponerse en pie pero sigue cayéndose

¿?- no deberías ponerte en pie, Yuna

Yuna- ¿Cómo me conoces?

La luz se mueve hacia el rio

¿?- ven aquí

Yuna lo intenta

¿?- a cuatro patas

Yuna- ¿Cómo? [Suspira] no pierdo nada por probar

Yuna se dirige torpemente hacia la luz pero nota como sus pies eran más acolchados, como pezuñas

¿?- mírate

Yuna se mira en el rio y ve como había cambiado, se había transformado en un lobo

Yuna- [alterada] ¿soy un lobo pero?, ¿Cómo?[examina que tenia pezuñas]

¿?- veo que fuiste capaz de entender el hechizo pero [la luz parece examinarla] no se como pudo funcionar

Yuna- no se, recitaba un conjuro y mi marca comenzo a brillar

Yuna vuelve a mirarse en el rio

Ahora era un lobo con el pelo blanco y una raya azul a lo largo de lo que serian sus extremidades además su flor de loto estaba en su lomo de un color rosado con detalles dorados y azules además su marca estaba ahora en su frente

¿?- entonces [La luz comienza a tomar forma humana] eso explica que estés aquí

La luz termina de tomar su forma y aparece como una niña con dos esculturas a su alrededor

Yuna- ¿y tu eres?

¿?- himiko [sonríe] encantada

Yuna- igualmente {adiós a su aspecto importante}

Himiko- no me pudo creer que te conozca [la acaricia] además eres una monada

Yuna- ¿gracias?

Himiko- y Dime que ¿tal le va a mi familia?

Yuna- ¿mi fami…? ¿Nos conocemos?

Himiko- claro que si tonta [sonríe] soy tu antepasada

Yuna salta hacia atrás extrañada

Y

una -¿Cómo que antepasada?

Himiko- si

Yuna- vale [intenta convencerse] esto es un sueño y me voy a despertar

Himiko- ¿segura?

Himiko muerde la oreja de Yuna con el labio y Yuna se sonroja

Yuna- menos lobos

Himiko- ¿te convences?

Yuna se aleja y casi se cae por un lado

Yuna- solo dime que estoy en un coma

Himiko- no, estas despierta

Yuna- entiendo

Yuna cierra los ojos

Himiko- ¿Qué haces?

Yuna- es un antiguo rezo que me enseñaron, me relaja

Las palabras de Yuna caen sobre Himiko

Himiko- muy bonito

Yuna- ¿Cómo?

Himiko-desciendo de dioses así que los rezos vienen a mí

Yuna- en fin [suspira y sonríe] habrá que hacerse a la idea

Himiko-esa es la actitud

Yuna- y ¿voy a salir de aquí o?

Himiko- claro [se va al borde] solo tienes que hacer un salto de fe

Yuna- claro [sarcástica] como estamos tan cerca de la tierra

Himiko- tu veras

Yuna se asoma al borde

Yuna- en fin

Himiko- allá va

Yuna salta al vacío y nota como cae durante un minuto hasta que ve tierra

Yuna- esto va a doler

Yuna para a unos metros del suelo y desciende lentamente

Himiko-[su voz se oye en la mente de Yuna] te doi un diez por la caida

Yuna- valla [oye la voz de himiko] ¿Himiko?

Himiko- así es, te ayudare en lo que pueda

Yuna- vale para empezar ¿donde están mis amigos?

Himiko- yo no seré quien te ayude exactamente

Un pequeño ser aparece delante de Yuna

¿?- saludos, soy Kaguya hourisan

Yuna ¿la princesa de la luna?

Kaguya- si

Yuna- vale, la mitología miente{crei que era mas alta y, que estaria en la luna}

Kaguya se mete en el pelo de Yuna

Kaguya- se esta a gusto y calentito

Himiko- nos vemos

Yuna- espera [suspira] bueno Kaguya, ¿sabes donde están mis amigos?

Kaguya- cerca de la aldea Kamiki

Yuna- ¿y esta hacia?

Kaguya- sigue al sol y llegaremos en un par de horas

Yuna- bien [se levanta] a ver si aprendo a caminar a cuatro patas

Yuna se pone en marcha y antes de cinco minutos comienza a correr

Kaguya- se te da bien

Yuna- gracias

Yuna acelera hasta que llegan a un barranco

Kaguya- habrá que rodearlo

Yuna- de eso nada

Yuna salta y sobrevuela el barranco

Kaguya- ¿estas, loca?

Yuna- más bien feliz

Kaguya- al menos nos has ahorrado las dos horas de viaje

Yuna- entonces ya casi estamos [Yuna mira hacia el barranco cuando choca con un muro y rebota hacia el suelo]

Kaguya- venga ya casi estamos

Yuna- si [sacude la cabeza] debo tener mas cuidado

Yuna se marcha atravesando el pueblo y llega a una colina

Yuna- los veo

Yuna llega corriendo al ver a Sora en el suelo

Yuna- Sora [le da golpes con el hocico] levanta

Sora comienza a abrir los ojos y se lanza sobre Yuna

Sora- [amenazante] ¿Quién eres loba? ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Dónde esta Yuna?

Yuna- ¿Cómo?

Sora comienza a olisquearla y se aparta

Sora- ¿Yuna? , ¿Eres tú?

Yuna- si genio, Kaguya ¿y Iris?

Kaguya- [sale del pelaje de Yuna] sobre el árbol

Yuna salta al árbol y tira sin querer a Iris

Iris- Hau [Iris intenta levantarse pero le pasa igual que a Yuna]

Yuna- así no Iris

Iris- [asustada] un lobo que habla

Iris intenta alejarse pero no puede

Yuna- iris, a cuatro patas

Iris obedece y ve que se movía

Iris- ¿pero como?

Yuna- hay mucho que decir

Iris-si

Iris ve su sombra y ve que era un gato con dos colas

Yuna- así que tú eres una nekomata

El nuevo cuerpo de Iris era el de una gata con el cuerpo estilizado y una mancha roja a lo largo de su lomo en forma de gota

Iris- tienes muchas cosas que explicar

Yuna- ninguna respuesta

Iris-[suspira] ¿Dónde estamos?

Yuna- no lo se

Sora - ¿Cómo volvemos a casa?

Yuna- no se

Iris- no pareces preocupada

Yuna- no me iba a servir de nada así que

Sora - será mejor preguntar a alguien

Iris- Claro [sarcástica] seguro que la gente esta acostumbrada a ver un perro un lobo y un gato que hablan y que les digan hola

Yuna-[bromea] más bien una loba, un perro y una gata demoniaca de dos colas

Iris suspira

Sora –el caso es que no podemos hacer nada más

Yuna- pues vamos

Kaguya- adelante

Iris- igual descubrimos como volver a nuestro mundo

Yuna- ese es el espíritu

Los cuatro se marchan al pueblo tardando mas por las caidas de Iris

Yuna- asi no Iris, mira es asi[camina lentamente para que Iris se fije]

Iris- [desesperada] esto es cruel

Sora-{al menos mi viaje sera entretenido}


	2. Chapter 2 Adaptandose

Yuna- ¿que tal lo llevas Iris?

Iris- ¿el que?

Yuna- caminar a cuatro patas

Iris- es difícil

Sora - hasta que te acostumbras

Yuna- si te cansas, puedes subirte sobre mí

Iris- gracias Yuna

Yuna y los demás entran en el pueblo

Iris-¿y ahora que hacemos?

Yuna- no se

Kaguya- habría que intentar hablar con Himiko

Yuna- ¿y como? [Ve una estatua de Himiko] ya se

Yuna va frente a la estatua y la marca de su frente la ilumina delante de un aldeano que se esconde

Himiko- ¿si?

Yuna- ¿Himiko sabes como volver a nuestra casa?

Himiko- no

Yuna- ¿alguna pista?

Himiko-decirte que vas a luchar

Yuna- ¿luchar?

Himiko toca la marca de Yuna que crea una espada de rayos que acto seguido se pega a su espalda

Sora - valla

Himiko- tu primer combate se acerca

Yuna- ¿Cómo?

El aldeano se lanza al ataque sin aviso con una katana

Yuna- ¿Cómo puede?

Yuna olisquea el ambiente

Yuna- algo huele raro

Yuna balancea su espada y desarma al anciano al que atraviesa al instante sin dudar

Kaguya-¿Qué haces?

Yuna- no es humano

Yuna retira la espada y el hombre se deshace convirtiéndose en flores

Yuna- un youkai

Kaguya- valla

El aire forma un aura oscura que se disuelve

Sora- ¿estas bien?

Yuna- si

Iris- valla

Kaguya- será mejor volver a avisar a Himiko

Yuna- si

Himiko vuelve a aparecer

Himiko- ya te has encargado de el

Yuna- fue fácil

Iris- ahora dinos ¿Por qué nos atacó?

Himiko- por hablar conmigo

Yuna- en fin [suspira] al menos ahora me muevo con normalidad

Himiko- además [sonríe] creo que se como podéis regresar a casa

Iris- ¿Cómo?

Himiko- ¿recordáis el libro? , pues es la clave

Yuna genial y ¿Dónde esta?

Himiko desvía la mirada

Iris- no juegues con nosotros

Yuna-[bromea] puede arañarte

Himiko- el caso es que necesito que hagáis algo por mí

Yuna- ¿y es?

Himiko- que me ayudéis a salvar el mundo para recuperar el libro

Yuna- claro

Sora- que no

Iris- ni siquiera deberíamos de estar aquí

Yuna- pero no pediría ayuda a no ser que fuera necesario

Himiko- en efecto [sonríe] mi descendencia me entiende

Sora y Iris- ¿descendencia?

Yuna- la familia se ayuda siempre que es necesario

Himiko- en efecto y por eso

Himiko se separa de la estatua y viene al mundo de los vivos

Himiko- os ayudare en lo que necesitéis

Yuna- arigatou

Iris- varios problemas :1 no tenemos casa 2 no sabemos luchar 3 no deberíamos estar aquí

Himiko-1 podéis vivir en mi templo

Yuna-2 podemos aprender a luchar 3 no tenemos opción

Himiko-exacto además seguro que en el pueblo os pueden ayudar

Yuna- decidido

Sora- si no hay más opción

Iris- ¿y si aparecen mas demonios?

Himiko- yo me encargo [las esculturas aparecen] estas monadas eliminan el mal

Yuna- y yo puedo usar mi espada

Iris- en fin

Sora -esta bien

Yuna- genial

Himiko- además si os ha traído el libro seguro que vosotros también podéis luchar

Yuna- por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la espada?

Himiko-eso lo dejo a tu elección

Yuna- ¿que tal rakuraedge?

Iris- filo de trueno

Sora- me gusta

Yuna- es unánime

Himiko- bien [sonríe] seguro que estáis cansados así que preparare la comida

Yuna- arigatou

Todos entran a esperar la cena

Yuna- que hambre [le ruge el estomago] no puedo mas

Iris- un poco de dignidad

En ese momento el estomago de Iris ruge tan fuerte que parece otro demonio

Yuna- [alerta] ¿Dónde esta?

Iris- en mi estomago

Yuna- valla

Sora- y decía que debías ser digna

Himiko llega con la comida de todos y la deja en el suelo mientras se sienta en la mesa

Iris- ¿como vamos a comer sin cubiertos?

Yuna- no tienes pulgares así que [come del cuenco] esto es lo que hay

Iris se mete a comer en el cuenco sin embargo todo sale despedido

Sora- lo haces mal Iris, tienes que absorber la comida, como si fuera sopa

Yuna- por cierto Himiko [se separa] ¿Por qué nos entiendes?

Himiko- por volver de entre los muertos

Yuna- ya veo

Todos terminan su cena y Himiko se lleva los cuencos

Iris- me encanta

Yuna- todo sabe mejor en el campo

Sora- si pero [suspira] seria hora de irse a la cama [bosteza]

Iris- cierto

Himiko- yo también

Yuna- de acuerdo [sonríe] que tengáis dulces sueños


	3. chapter 3 union de dos mundos

Todos se tumban menos Yuna que se duerme a la entrada del templo

Yuna- no puedo dormir [se levanta] saldré a dar una vuelta

Yuna se marcha intentando no despertar a sus amigos a las afueras del pueblo

_afueras de Kamiki_

Yuna camina tranquilamente pensando en todo lo sucedido desde que llego. Su transformación en loba, su lucha, el deber de salvar el mundo

Yuna- en fin [sonríe] nadie me espera en casa de todas formas

Yuna hecha acorrer sin dirección para mejorar su velocidad

Yuna- si no aprendo a moverme estaré en problemas

La carrera de Yuna mueve su pelo provocando que Kaguya despierte

Kaguya-[bosteza] ¿pasa algo?

Yuna- Kaguya, perdona si te he despertado

Kaguya- la cuestión es por que tu no estas dormida

Yuna- hacia buena noche y quería practicar

Kaguya- te pasa algo

Yuna- ¿Cómo?

Kaguya- [salta hasta su hocico] dilo

Yuna- no es nada

Kaguya- oye si vamos a ser un equipo tenemos que contárnoslo todo

Yuna- es solo que [suspira] no se si podre hacerlo, ya sabes, salvar el mundo

Kaguya- tu no pero [salta sobre el hocico de Yuna una y otra vez] me tienes a mi, a iris, a Taro y Himiko

Yuna- exacto muchos a los que proteger

Kaguya- y que te protegen

Yuna- cierto [sonríe] gracias

Kaguya- de nada

Yuna se sienta a mirar la luna y comienza a tararear una canción pero para de repente

Yuna- por cierto ¿desde cuando eres tan pequeña? Y ¿no deberías estar en la luna?

Kaguya- pue…

Yuna- agárrate

Yuna da un rápido salto hacia atrás cuando aparece un youkai que parte el suelo de un puñetazo

Yuna- buen intento

En ese instante otro Youkai aparece y lanza un ataque directo a Yuna por la espalda que sale despedida contra un muro demoniaco

Yuna- esa no la he visto venir

Kaguya- son solo imps [arrogante] no serán un desafío

En ese ínstate mas imps comienzan a acercarse y rodear a Yuna

Yuna- ¿decías?

Yuna se aleja rompiendo un punto débil

Kaguya- ¿Qué haces?

Yuna- por muy buena que sea [los imps tocan música] que raro no nos persiguen [se para] de hecho [Yuna se acerca tranquilamente] no parecen de naturaleza agresiva

Yuna se sienta junto a uno de los imps que comienza a tararear como ella

Kaguya- increíble

Yuna- me dan ganas de cantar

Los imps la dejan sitio en el medio de sus instrumentos

Yuna- y parece que quieren que cante {no se, no, no es momento de pasar vergüenza}

Kaguya- ¿no iras a?

Yuna camina convencida al centro

Yuna- ¿porque no? {Será divertido}

Kaguya- tu estas mal de la cabeza

Yuna- espero que podáis seguir mi ritmo

Yuna comienza a cantar Despreocupada mientras los imps hacen los coros

Canción de fondo

Kaguya- pero cantas bien

Yuna eleva la cabeza al cielo mirando la luna la cual la iluminaba como un foco gigante sin embargo se distinguía una silueta de lobo

Issun- mira Ammy tienen a una chica cautiva, hay que salvarla

Amaterasu se queda en el sitio

Issun- vamos Ammy

El viento sopla y la canción de Yuna suena para Issun que la oye

Issun- o mejor vamos a oír más de cerca

Amaterasu se acerca rápidamente a oír la canción en primer plano mientras Yuna comienza a hacer algo que seria considerado bailar

Todos los imps parecen disfrutar con la canción hasta el punto de bailar con Yuna la cual por una vez no tiene vergüenza

Issun- que ritmo

Kaguya- sigue así Yuna [baila sobre su hocico]

Issun y Amaterasu llegan hasta el sitio donde Yuna estaba que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que habían llegado

Issun- un lobo que canta, impresionante

Yuna sigue cantando mientras su espada lanza destellos

Yuna-[comienza a deslizarle al igual que los imps que la siguen en sus movimientos]

Kaguya- ahora con coreografía

Yuna sigue haciendo lo que ella consideraría bailar cuando el sol comienza a salir y su marca brilla lanzando un rayo sobre el pueblo que abre una especie de puerta de la que cae un lobo

Issun- ¿ese no era Shiranui?

Amaterasu se marcha sin que Yuna ni Kaguya se den cuenta y sigan cantando

Kaguya- ahora yo [Kaguya salta sobre uno de los imp y baila sobre su cabeza] sigue Yuni

Yuna sigue moviéndose mas rápidamente mientras los imp no son capaces de seguirle el ritmo y se caen al suelo agotados momentos antes de que acabe la canción sin embargo Yuna haga sus movimientos mas agiles hasta ser la única en pie

Kaguya- demuestra lo que vale un lobo [sale a bailar dando saltos sobre la cabeza de Yuna]

Yuna-Dou da dou da dou da Hey!

Los imp aplauden por la exhibición de Yuna

Kaguya- ha sido increíble

Yuna- [bromea] yo soy increíble

Uno de los imp le da su mascara a Yuna

Yuna- gracias

Kaguya- esto quiere decir que los imp te consideran una de ellos

Yuna-¿y eso es bueno?

Uno de los imp toca la marca de Yuna y es absorbido

Yuna- ¿Dónde?

De repente la marca de Yuna vuelve a brillar y lanza un rayo que corta lo que hay frente a ella

Yuna- valla

Kaguya- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Yuna- no se

Himiko- Yuna [himiko lanza un rayo desde sus esculturas creyendo que atacan a Yuna pero la espada vuelve a salir y la desvía] ¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

Yuna- pues

Yuna y Kaguya le explican a Himiko lo que pasó y como el imp se metió en ella

Himiko- raro y guay

Yuna- ¿Dónde están Iris y Taro?

Yuna- creen que estas en el pueblo

Los imps se marchan

Yuna- [amigable] adiós

Los imps se despiden y desaparecen

Himiko- siempre creí que los imps atacaban a lo que veían

Yuna- según se, los imps servían a Orochi así que al no estar el [sonríe] son libres

Himiko- veo que eres compasiva

Yuna- nadie puede decidir si una vida debe acabar

Yuna se pone debajo de Himiko y la levanta

Himiko- bien siempre he querido tener un caballo

Yuna-[bromea] ¿eso es un insulto?

Yuna se marcha con Himiko a toda velocidad a la entrada del pueblo


	4. chapter 4 la prueba de los dioses

**Supongo que no sera necesario pero Disclaimer los personajes de Okami no me pertenecen **

Yuna- ya hemos llegado

Himiko se baja de Yuna

Himiko- ha sido rápido [hace pucheros] quería un poco mas

Yuna- habrá más ocasiones

Himiko- si

Yuna- ¿ha pasado algo? La gente parece excitada

Himiko- no se

Yuna y Himiko se acercan a investigar y ven que la gente del pueblo había rodeado a Iris

Yuna- Iris

Iris- Yuna [Iris se lanza sobre Yuna y la tira]

Yuna- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los aldeanos la miran sorprendidos

Iris- dicen que eres una deidad guardiana y que les vas a proteger de mí

Himiko-valla

Yuna- no soy una deidad guardiana pero [se levanta con Iris] es mi deber protegerles

Kaguya- no teman [orgullosa] la princesa de la luna se encargara de todo

Los aldeanos comienzan a murmurar algo cuando uno se acerca y la acaricia

Kushi- saludos soy Kushi [Yuna se tumba] muchas personas han estado desapareciendo misteriosamente y queríamos pedirte ayuda

Yuna se levanta y asiente

Kushi- la última vez que desaparecieron estaban cerca del bosque al sur de aquí

Yuna- [mira en dirección al sur y recuerda que cuando salió había un gran rio]

Himiko- iré contigo [sube sobre Yuna] yo puedo ayudar en combate y además puedo congelar el agua para pasar

Yuna asiente y se pone en marcha a toda velocidad

Iris- buena suerte

Yuna desaparece de la vista de todos y los aldeanos sonríen

Issun- Ammy ¿segura de que es buena idea?

Amaterasu sonríe y va al santuario

Yuna- tiene que ser por [su marca brilla] ¿Qué pasa?

De su marca sale un mapa el cual les enseña la zona que Yuna visito anoche

Himiko- es aquí [señala un punto] yo se ir

Yuna- tú me guías

Yuna y himiko se acercan a gran velocidad al rio y al llegar ven un puente que conecta con la cueva al otro lado

Yuna- podemos cruzar por el

Un tronco cae y rompe el puente

Himiko- o igual no

Himiko se adentra en el rio que se vuelve solido y Yuna pasa

Yuna- gran trabajo [himiko se monta sobre Yuna]

Himiko- sigamos

Yuna cruza la cueva pero cuando la parte sobre la que llevaba a Himiko no puede pasar y se cae

Himiko- una barrera [golpea la barrera] estas sola

Yuna- de acuerdo

Yuna se adentra en la cueva mientras himiko vuelve a la aldea

dentro de la cueva

Yuna- Hau

Kaguya-¿pasa algo?

Yuna- [se queja] me he dado contra la pared

Kaguya- la verdad es que no se ve nada

Yuna sigue a tientas por la cueva hasta que sin darse cuenta casi se cae por un precipicio

Yuna- habrá que [sube otra vez] andar con cuidado

Kaguya- si

Yuna da cada paso dos veces sin embargo llegan a un punto muerto

Yuna- ¿y ahora?

Kaguya- no se

La marca de Yuna brilla y se convierte en una linterna que ilumina un pequeño hueco

Yuna- [molesta] ¿no podías encenderte cuando casi me caigo?

Yuna se desliza por el agujero el cual deja ver una sala en la cual hay un gran agujero en el techo que deja pasar la luz

Kaguya- valla

Yuna y Kaguya observan la sala la cual era obviamente fabricada por pedestales a los lados sujetando el techo

Yuna- impresionante

Yuna se agacha cuando un corte surge de ninguna parte

Kaguya-[atemorizada] ¿Quién esta hay?

Otro corte sale de la nada sin embargo esta vez no es capaz de esquivarlo y siente como le sangra el lomo

Yuna- este será duro

Kaguya- muéstrate cobarde

Shiranui sale a la luz con su arma

Kaguya- el gran Shiranui, ¿Yuni que has hecho?

Yuna- nada [saca su espada] pero si él es quien ha estado causando los problemas en el pueblo le detendré

Shiranui-[habla con Yuna] valientes palabras para un cachorro

Yuna- gracias [desafiante] ¿son esas tus ultimas palabras?

Shiranui- no sé que decir [la desafía] has pasado de valiente a estúpida

Shiranui hace otro corte con el pincel sin embargo Yuna lo detiene con su espada

Yuna- vamos allá

Yuna carga contra Shiranui el cual usa su reflector y Yuna sale despedida

Kaguya- con este habrá que usar el cerebro

Yuna- lo se

Yuna bloquea otro corte de Shiranui el cual parecía probarla

Shiranui- ¿eso es todo cachorro? [Shiranui lanza otro corte sin embargo Yuna no es capaz de pararlo y sufre una grave herida en el vientre el cual comienza a sangrar]

Yuna-Kaguya [tose] hay que alejarse y pensar en una estrategia

Yuna sale corriendo sin embargo Shiranui no la persigue

Kaguya- Yuna [se coloca sobre su hocico] debes ir al pueblo o morirás

Yuna- no [escupe un poco de sangre] les dije que resolvería el problema y eso hare

Yuna se esconde detrás de un muro a intentar recuperarse de sus heridas sin embargo oye los pasos de Shiranui

Shiranui- vamos cachorro [la desafía] no eres ni valiente ni idiota [la insulta] mas bien cobarde

Yuna se aleja sin embargo Shiranui la encuentra en solo cinco minutos debido al rastro de sangre

Yuna- mierda

Shiranui la golpea con su reflector y Yuna sale despedida empeorando el estado de sus heridas

Shiranui- aun no he acabado

Shiranui lanza otro corte en forma de cruz a la panza de Yuna

Yuna- mierda

Yuna sale corriendo hacia la sala donde se vieron por primera vez mientras Shiranui la sigue de cerca

Yuna- no hay salida

Yuna se esconde detrás de una de las paredes de la sala y examina la sala en conjunto

Yuna- {eso es}

Yuna sale desafiante intentando ignorar el dolor de sus heridas

Yuna- ¿decías que era una cobarde? Seguro que te miraste al espejo

Shiranui- al menos morirás con dignidad

Shiranui lanza un corte más y Yuna lo bloquea

Yuna-¿eso es todo? {Esto va a doler}

Yuna corre hacia el a toda velocidad pero Shiranui usa su escudo para lanzarla al aire haciendo que caiga sobre sus heridas

Shiranui- acabemos con esto

Shiranui lanza otro corte el cual da a la pared detrás de Yuna

Yuna- torpe

Yuna comienza a moverse hacia las paredes de la cueva las cuales comienzan a quebrarse debido a que siempre cambiaba de pared después de que Shiranui lanzase un corte

Yuna- ahora

Yuna golpea con todas sus fuerzas la pared más cercana lo cual provoca una reacción en cadena que atrapa a Shiranui bajo una pila de escombros

Yuna- y ahora [corre lo mas rápido que puede] acabemos con esto

Yuna carga con su espada hacia Shiranui sin embargo se cae y Shiranui ve como Yuna se desmaya debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió

Shiranui- prueba [la recoge delicadamente] superada

La cueva se abre y Shiranui se marcha lo mas rápido que puede al pueblo con Yuna sobre el cerca de la muerte debido a la perdida de sangre

Shiranui llega lo más rápido que puede al pueblo y lleva a Yuna al templo

Shiranui- aquí esta

Shiranui deja a Yuna delicadamente en el suelo mientras llega Himiko

Himiko- espero que salga de esta

Shiranui- lo hará

Kaguya- himiko [enfadada] ¿como te atreves a dejarles entrar?

Himiko- Kaguya, necesito concentrarme

Himiko pone sus manos sobre Yuna las cuales comienzan a brillar y sanar sus heridas

Shiranui- siento las heridas

Kaguya- no haberlas hecho

Sora entra y cuando ve a Shiranui con Yuna le aleja y se tumba a su lado

Sora- [furioso] no te acerques a ella

Himiko- es fuerte para resistir esas heridas y estar a punto de matarte

Shiranui- si

Kushi entra en el santuario

Kushi-vengo a ver que tal esta [se sienta y acaricia a Yuna] después de todo yo la he puesto en peligro

Sora nota un ligero movimiento de Yuna y se aparta

Yuna-[se revuelve en sueños] mama resiste

Kushi-supongo [suspira] que sus padres la echaran de menos

Sora- Yuna no tiene padres, es huérfana desde los dos años

Himiko- ya veo [sonríe] se ha vuelto fuerte para ser siempre tan optimista

Kushi- ¿Qué ha dicho?

Himiko- que Yuna es huérfana

Shiranui se sienta a esperar

Ishaku- Kaguya [se sienta sobre Yuna] tenemos mucho que explicarte

Kaguya- explicarnos

Ishaku- Shiranui y Amaterasu se encargaran de explicárselo a Yuna

Kaguya-[seria] empieza

Ishaku- veras lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente

**hagan sus apuestas ¿por que razon han debido de probar a Yuna? ¿que tiene que sea tan importante como para casi matarla? descubranlo en el siguiente episodio y aun mas importante ¿me dara alguien su rewiew? porfaplis**


	5. LA APARICIÓN DE SHIRANUI Y LA MARCA

El portal se ha abierto sobre la aldea Kamiki y Shiranui cae de el sin la mayoría de sus poderes pero con el pelaje intacto

Ishaku- ¿Dónde estamos? Parece la aldea Kamiki pero

Shiranui se levanta cuando llegan todos los aldeanos que se inclinan dejando ver su estatua

Ishaku- somos famosos

Amaterasu e Issun llegan al poblado

Issun- ¿viejo que haces aquí?

Ishaku- vigila ese lenguaje

Issun-prefiero que respondas

Ishaku- pues habíamos derrotado a Orochi y estaba intentando calmar el dolor del veneno pero una luz surgió y nos absorbió

Himiko- quizás puedo responder a eso

Issun se cae de la cabeza de Amaterasu pero lo ignoran

Himiko- hola Issun gracias por venir a mi entierro frente al lago

Issun- Himiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?, estas muerta ¿y a que se debe ese cambio?

Himiko- así es pero [sonríe] tengo muchas cosas que hacer para descansar y el cambio no lo he elegido yo

Shiranui- explícate

Himiko- encantada de hacerlo

Issun- ¿Cómo?

Himiko- entiendo cuando me hablan los animales y no descanso por que debo ayudar a Yuna a volver a su mundo el cambio, es la forma en la que me verán en el futuro

Amaterasu- ¿Yuna?

Himiko- mi descendiente

Issun- ¿con quien?

Himiko- no se

Ishaku- siga por favor, explique la luz que vimos

Himiko- la luz puede ser el poder latente de Yuna

Amaterasu- ya veo

Shiranui-debe ser muy fuerte para atravesar tiempo

Himiko- en efecto

Amaterasu- puede ayudarnos después de todo, algo raro esta pasando

Himiko- de hecho [suspira] quiere ayudar

Shiranui- ¿acaso puede? parece muy verde

Himiko- sabe desenvolverse pero, le falta práctica con sus poderes

Amaterasu- ¿Qué tal si la probamos?

Shiranui- arriesgado, si no sale bien podría morir

Sora- me niego

Himiko- Sora

Iris- no os dejaremos

Amaterasu- [agarra a Iris] ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer un Nekomata?

Himiko- es una amiga de Yuna

Amaterasu-ya veo [se aparta y levanta a Iris] perdona

Iris-Yuna es nuestra amiga

Sora- y no dejare que le hagáis daño a mi hermanita

Shiranui- ¿prefieres que corra el riesgo de morir?

Sora cierra la mandíbula para evitar que su ira lo domine sin embargo se marcha con Iris que intenta calmarle

Amaterasu- el mejor sitio es la cueva, será fácil no habrá ningún youkai que nos de problemas

Shiranui- yo la probare [suspira] después de todo esa luz me ha debilitado bastante y he perdido mucha fuerza

Amaterasu- razón por la que no tienes la energía

Shiranui- pero tengo el pincel celestial

Himiko- la acompañare para sanarla

**_Fin flashback_**

Kaguya- ¿así que casi la matáis en una prueba? Sois asquerosos

Kaguya se marcha lo más rápido que puede mientras Shiranui se tumba

Shiranui- podéis marcharos, yo la vigilare

Sora- ni hablar

Yuna se mueve un poco

Sora- sigue viva

Iris entra a revisar el estado de Yuna

Iris- es demasiado cabezota pare dejar que la muerte se la lleve

Shiranui- bien, lo necesitara

Yuna comienza lentamente a abrir los ojos

Yuna- ¿Dónde estoy?

Sora- Yuna [se aparta] ¿estas bien?

Yuna- si [olfatea el ambiente] supongo que tú me has traído

Shiranui- así es [se levanta] perdona la ferocidad de los ataques

Yuna- no pasa nada [se levanta lentamente]

Sora- no deberías hacer esfuerzos

Yuna- estoy bien

Yuna intenta moverse pero al dar el primer paso le fallan las fuerzas y se cae

Shiranui- cuidado

Shiranui pone su cuerpo y evita la caída de Yuna haciendo de colchón

Yuna- gracias

Shiranui- quédate aquí [sale] avisare a los demás de que te has despertado

Yuna- de acuerdo

Yuna se tumba mientras Shiranui sale

Iris-¿estas bien?

Yuna- si

Sora- me alegro

Yuna cierra los ojos lentamente

Iris- ¿tienes sueño?

Yuna- no

Sora- entonces

Yuna- ahora que soy un lobo [sonríe] veo todo desde otra perspectiva

Iris- la verdad es que [se sonroja] a pesar de ser un gato, este sitio es muy tranquilo

Yuna- exacto además [sonríe] detecto, el olor del cerezo e intento aprender a usar mejor mi nuevo estado

Sora- entonces [sonríe] dejad que os enseñe un experto

Iris- Yuna parece ir muy bien sola

Sora- pero tu no [sonríe] apenas caminas, para comer eres un desastre

Iris- cierto [sonríe] así que yo necesitare las clases

Yuna- ¿yo que tal voy Sora?

Sora- [sonríe] como si hubieras nacido como un perro

Yuna- bien

Yuna sale lentamente

Sora- ¿adonde vas?

Yuna- oigo llegar a Kaguya y [bromea] si se descuida la pisan

Iris- iré yo

Sora- bien iré contigo a señalarte como mejorar

Yuna se queda a solas en el santuario

Yuna- este sitio es tranquilo [sonríe] me recuerda a cuando me iba de vacaciones con mi madre

Yuna se toca el pecho buscando el colgante sin embargo no esta

Yuna- [nerviosa] ¿Dónde esta? [Yuna busca el collar por todo el santuario sin embargo no lo encuentra] a lo mejor se callo cuando luche contra el demonio, o cuando fui a por Sora e Iris

Yuna sale del santuario hacia el cerezo

Yuna- debe estar por aquí [Yuna pone su pata sobre el colgante] aquí estas [coge el colgante con los dientes]

En ese instante se fija en el árbol

Yuna- es raro [Yuna se acerca al árbol] este sitio me suena

Yuna se acerca sin embargo algo la aleja pero enseguida vuelve a acercarse

Yuna- he estado aquí antes

Yuna toca el árbol y comienza a ver el pasado

Yuna- ¿Qué es esto?

Yuna se encuentra cien años atrás en la aldea Kamiki

Yuna- ¿Qué hace Shiranui frente a mí?

Yuna examina los alrededores y ve la cueva de la luna

Yuna- ¿Qué ha?

Yuna en ese instante siente un profundo corte en los brazos

Yuna- ¿pero que?

Siranui- muere demonio

En ese instante el cuerpo de Yuna da un gran golpe a Shiranui

Yuna- Shiranui [intesta controlarse pero aúlla] ¿Qué pasa?

Yuna examina los alrededores lo más rápido que puede justo cuando ve a un hombre muy herido

Yuna- debo ayudarle

Yuna intenta ayudarle sin embargo su cuerpo lanza un ataque

Yuna- no

Shiranui lanza un corte a Yuna que se queja

Yuna-¿Qué haces?

Shiranui- prepárate para morir

La batalla entre Yuna y Shiranui se prolonga durante horas sin que Yuna pueda controlar su cuerpo cuando esta a punto de aniquilar a Shiranui

Yuna- [intenta controlarse] para ya

Shiranui- se acabo

Shiranui aúlla y la luna sale sobre el cielo

Yuna- ¿Qué hace?

La luz de la luna ilumina al hombre y el arma que llevaba comienza a brillar

Nagy- prepárate para morir Orochi

Yuna- ¿Orochi?

Antes de que pueda reaccionar Yuna siete como su cuello se separa de su cabeza y vuelve al instante en que estaba

Yuna-[respira aceleradamente] ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Shiranui- así que estabas aquí

Yuna ve a Shiranui y se lanza sobre el

Yuna- [feliz] Shiranui

Shiranui- si, ahora quita [Yuna se aparta] ¿se puede saber que pasa?

Yuna- cosas mías

Shiranui- mejor no pregunto

Iris y Sora llegan

Iris- así que estabas aquí

Yuna- Iris [se lanza igual que hizo con Shiranui] estoy tan feliz de verte

Iris- Yuna me haces daño

Yuna la da un lametazo

Yuna- perdón, el instinto

Sora- nos pasa a todos, es como abrazar a alguien

Kaguya salta desde Sora hasta Yuna

Kaguya- nos tenías preocupados

Yuna- lo siento

Sora- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

Yuna- pues [Coge el colgante y en un ágil movimiento se lo cuelga] vine a por esto

Sora- el colgante de tus padres

Yuna- si [se queja levemente] pero creo que fue mala idea

Sora- volvamos al santuario

Iris- Himiko te esta esperando

Yuna- será lo mejor

Shiranui- bien

Antes de ponerse en marcha Shiranui recoge a Yuna y la pone sobre su lomo

Yuna-¿Qué haces?

Shiranui- tu pata, no esta curada y si caminas puede ser peor

Yuna- entiendo

Sora- [molesto] ¿nos vamos?

Shiranui- ¿estas lista?

Yuna- hai

Iris- pues vámonos

Todos se ponen en marcha al pueblo mientras Yuna mira de nuevo al cerezo

Yuna- **¿que fue lo que vi?**

Antes de llegar Yuna sonríe

Iris- ¿pasa algo?

Yuna- si [sonríe] se nota el entrenamiento

Iris-¿a que te refieres?

Yuna- cuando nos transformamos, apenas dabas un paso sin tropezarte, pero ahora te sale perfecto

Sora- le verdad es que le a costado [bromea] pero teniendo un profesor como yo

Iris- si

Los cuatro llegan a la entrada del pueblo y Shiranui se tumba para dejar que Yuna baje sin esfuerzos

Shiranui- ¿eres capaz de llegar al templo tu sola?

Yuna- creo que si

Shiranui- bien [se marcha]

Yuna- ¿no vienes al templo?

Shiranui- se han visto imps cerca y debo vigilar que no hagan una de las suyas

Yuna- de acuerdo [sonríe] ten cuidado

Yuna comienza a meterse en el pueblo mientras Shiranui se marcha en dirección contraria

Sora- [se pone junto a ella] úsame de apoyo si lo necesitas

Yuna- gracias Sora

Yuna se marcha con Sora e Iris al templo donde Himiko la espera en la entrada con una taza de te

Himiko- Yuna, me alegro de que estés bien

Yuna- gracias [se sienta junto a Himiko mientras Sora e Iris las dejan a solas] me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo

Himiko- nosotras [Amaterasu sale del templo] queremos hablar contigo

Yuna- bien [Amaterasu se sienta a su lado] ¿de que?

Himiko- de tu marca

Yuna- ¿mi marca?

Himiko- Amaterasu tiene más información

Amaterasu- ven

Yuna hecha a caminar lentamente sin embargo Amaterasu se aleja

Himiko- Amaterasu, acuérdate de sus heridas

Amaterasu- cierto [Amaterasu rejuvenece la pata de Yuna sanándola] ahora ven

Yuna- si

Yuna y Amaterasu se dirigen a una sala iluminada por el sol debido a un agujero creado recientemente

Yuna-¿para que hemos venido?

Amaterasu-Siéntate en el sitio donde mas luz allá [Yuna obedece] ahora aúlla

Yuna- si

Yuna aúlla y su marca lanza un pequeño destello

Yuna-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Amaterasu- el poder de un dios

Yuna-¿un dios?

Amaterasu- Yuna ¿Cómo conseguiste la marca?

Yuna-nací con ella, pero jamás había hecho esto

Amaterasu-eso es por que en tu época los dioses no somos tan visibles y no tenemos poder

Yuna- entiendo por tanto al venir a esta época a recuperado sus poderes

Amaterasu- en efecto

Issun- si no aprendes a usarla estamos perdidos

Yuna- ¿por?

Issun- por lo que se, la usuaria de la marca solo aparece cuando el mismo Mundo esta en peligro da unos poderes comparables a los de un dios

Yuna- ya veo

Amaterasu- el poder de la marca, es tanto un don como una maldición

Yuna- ¿por?

Amaterasu- por que…

Se escucha un rugido

Yuna- un demonio

Amaterasu- parece fuerte

Yuna-[preocupada] viene en dirección de donde esta Shiranui

Yuna sale corriendo

Amaterasu- espera

Amaterasu y Yuna salen corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba el demonio


	6. el primer guardian

Yuna- es por aquí

Yuna se dirige a toda velocidad con Amaterasu hacia el bosque donde estaba Shiranui

Amaterasu- separémonos

Yuna- si

Yuna sigue recto y Amaterasu va a registrar los alrededores

Yuna- le huelo

Yuna hecha a correr sin embargo pone la para en algo húmedo y de un color carmesí

Yuna- esto es [olfatea] hay que darse prisa

Kaguya- eso era

Yuna- sangre

Yuna acelera todo lo que puede guiándose por el olor que tenia la sangre y llegan a un claro en el bosque

Kaguya- Yuna ¿Qué haces?

Yuna- [preocupada] Shiranui ¿Dónde estas?

Shiranui- [llega volando debido a un golpe] Yuna [muy herido y sin sus armas] márchate

Yuna- no [Yuna saca su espada] eres tu el que debe marcharse [Yuna aúlla para indicar su posición a Amaterasu]

El demonio que ataco a Shiranui aparece

¿?- valla [sonríe malignamente] carne fresca, en cuanto acabe con el, juego contigo

Yuna- [se pone frente a Shiranui] sobre mi cadáver

El demonio sonreía sádicamente, su cuerpo parecía ser una masa de cuerpos en descomposición los cuales podían levantar un árbol con un dedo debido a su robustez, múltiples ojos por todo el cuerpo ,dos piernas las cuales parecían cosidas sin ningún cuidado y cuatro brazos, dos a cada lado del cuerpo además de un enorme capullo a la espalda.

Además Llevaba dos mazas de un metro de longitud y un peso equivalente al de un árbol, las cuales sujetaba con dos manos cada una

¿?- conforme pequeña

Kaguya- Yuna, es un demonio demasiado poderoso

Yuna- lo se, pero con datos, soy capaz de derrotar a cualquier cosa

¿?- empecemos

El demonio ataca blandiendo una de las mazas en movimiento vertical sin embargo Yuna usa toda su fuerza para bloquearla

Shiranui- ¿Qué haces?

Yuna- si me aparto [se inclina por la presión que realiza el demonio] el golpe te dará a ti

Yuna sobrepasa el límite de sus fuerzas y es capaz de devolverle la maza al demonio

Demonio- interesante

Yuna- ¿puedo saber el nombre de mi atacante?

¿?- claro, soy himeji

Yuna- extraño nombre para un demonio

Himeji- ¿segura? Puedo entender cuando hablas, ¿no te hace pensar en algo?

Yuna- [bromea desafiante] en que los animales hablan y nunca les escuchamos

Himeji- bromista hasta el fin [sonríe] que esta muy cerca

Amaterasu llega

Shiranui- Amaterasu, ayuda a Yuna

Yuna- más bien lleva a Shiranui al pueblo

Amaterasu- si [Amaterasu se carga a Shiranui] volveré

Yuna- [desafía a Himeji] no creo que quede nada

Himeji- [devuelve el desafío] de ti

Amaterasu se retira y Yuna se prepara

Yuna- ¿listo?

Himeji- si

Yuna se lanza al ataque, sin embargo Himeji golpea el suelo con una de sus mazas y causa que la tierra se rompa bajo los pies de Yuna

Yuna- interesante

Yuna salta justo cuando una gran espina de tierra afilada sale donde estaba

Himeji-entretenme [sonríe] mientras mueres

Himeji carga contra Yuna sin embargo es muy lenta y Yuna esquiva sus ataques con facilidad

Yuna-**tengo que aprovecharme de mi agilidad para vencerla**

Yuna esquiva una y otra vez los ataques hasta que encuentra un hueco

Kaguya- no sé que vamos a hacer

Yuna- esto

Cuando himeji usa una de sus mazas para aplastarla, Yuna se aparta de un salto y le corta un brazo girando en el aire

Himeji- maldita [enfurecida] ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?

Yuna- así

Yuna se lanza al ataque sin embargo Himeji bloquea el ataque con la otra maza

Yuna- parece que necesitas dos manos para usar tus mazas [la maza que Himeji sujetaba con el brazo cortado desaparece mientras el brazo se vuelve oscuridad] solo tengo que cortarte otro y serás inofensiva

Himeji- ¿segura?

Himeji mete la mano que queda en el suelo y saca una espada

Yuna- estas llena de sorpresas

Himeji- igual que tu

Yuna se lanza al ataque sin embargo Himeji balancea la espada rápidamente y corta a Yuna que se aleja de un salto con una ligera herida

Yuna- mierda

Himeji- creo que tu velocidad ya no te sirve de mucho

Himeji carga lentamente sin embargo a pesar de eso mueve la espada a gran velocidad

Yuna-**no creo que resista mucho más** [bloquea la espada de himeji con la suya]

Himeji- te olvidas del mazo

Himeji balancea su mazo y Golpea a Yuna, que sale despedida rompiendo cuatro arboles por la mitad cayendo de espaldas

Himeji-[se burla] me estoy aburriendo

Yuna- tranquila [se levanta] solo estamos calentando

Himeji- me alegro

Yuna- vamos allá

Yuna carga hacia himeji

Yuna-**que funcione por favor**

Yuna agacha la cabeza y carga lo mas deprisa que puede

Himeji- ¿vienes a suicidarte?

En ese instante a unos metros de Himeji la marca vuelve a sacar la espada y Yuna mueve la cabeza para partir otro brazo haciendo que Himeji suelte la maza

Yuna- bien [la maza desaparece] o no

Himeji- vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente por esto

Himeji clava la espada en el suelo y agarra a Yuna

Yuna- suéltame

Himeji- como gustes

Himeji suelta a Yuna en el aire y le da un puñetazo con toda su fuerza

Yuna- mierda

Himeji-[se burla] busca la pelota

Himeji le da una patada a Yuna y vuelve a agarrarla

Himeji- y ahora muere

Himeji usa toda su fuerza y su peso para aplastar a Yuna contra el suelo dejando ver la marca y golpeando una y otra vez

Himeji- y para acabar [abre la boca] voy a comer algo

Yuna- lo siento [usa todas sus fuerzas para liberarse] pero no soy el aperitivo de nadie

Yuna usa su espada y parte la cabeza de Himeji en vertical, haciendo que la sangre fluya

Yuna ya esta [se suelta herida] fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba

Kaguya- no creo

El cuerpo de himeji comienza a moverse

Himeji- buen intento [junta su cabeza a presión] pero no es tan fácil vencerme

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Himeji laza sus dos puños con tal fuerza que el viento arranca los arboles y se los lanza a Yuna

Yuna- mierda

Himeji- creo que te Freire antes de comerte [sonríe sádicamente] viva por supuesto

Yuna- lo siento [corta los arboles dejando ver las heridas que habían empeorado] pero no me gusta el calor

Yuna esquiva los puñetazos de Himeji sin embargo sabe que no puede estar así eternamente

Yuna- a lo mejor

Yuna se concentra y ve el mundo quieto y un pincel

Yuna- ese es el secreto

Yuna dibuja un círculo alrededor del capullo que se abre dejando ver el punto débil de Himeji que era un ojo sobresaliente

Yuna- se acabó [usa toda su fuerza y atraviesa el punto débil de himeji sacando la espada por el otro lado]

Himeji- noooo [el cuerpo de Himeji desaparece y se convierte en una luz]

Yuna- ya esta

La luz se mueve frente a Yuna y toma una forma mas humana de luz pura

Himeji- heredera de la marca de los dioses, gracias por liberarme de mis pecados, nuestros hermanos ahora que estas aquí son libres y no pararan hasta poder volver a la vida, aunque suponga el fin del planeta [extiende la palma y deja ver la misma marca de Yuna]

Yuna- va a ser duro

Himeji- no temas, pues cuentas con el poder de la tierra, seré tu escudo y tu espada para proteger el mundo de nosotros mismos, usa mi espíritu y libera a nuestros hermanos, déjame entregarte ´´el temblor vital´´

Himeji se divide en dos, una parte entra dentro de la marca de Yuna y la otra comienza a formar un martillo el cual sustituye a la espada de Yuna

Yuna- bien [llegan demonios agresivos] pongámoslo a prueba

Yuna mueve el martillo poniendo su fuerza en cada golpe que da a los demonios provocando que salgan despedidos o aplastando sus cabezas

Yuna- y para acabar

Yuna salta al aire y cae con todo su peso sobre un demonio que queda reducido a un charco

Yuna- [aúlla a el cielo y el espíritu de Himeji asciende mientras la Luna aparece y himeji forma una constelación en forma de martillo] cuenta conmigo Himeji

Yuna cambia rápidamente entre el martillo y la espada que surgen de dos maneras, el martillo aparece como una piedra que toma forma, y la espada, se forma de un rayo que cae a su espalda

Kaguya- ha sido impresionante

Yuna se dirige a poblado

Kaguya- así que [suspira] esa chica salvo al mundo

Yuna- nosotros lo haremos

Kaguya- ¿y si te pasa lo mismo?

Yuna- no se

Kaguya- ¿no tienes miedo?

Yuna- no puedo decir [bromea para aliviar la tensión] que no me preocupe volverme tan fea, sin embargo, hare lo que sea necesario para liberara Himeji y sus amigos

Kaguya- noble y valiente

Yuna- vamos al pueblo **estoy preocupada por**

Kaguya- [interrumpe el pensamiento de Yuna] tenemos que ver que tal esta Shiranui

Yuna va a toda velocidad al pueblo**iki**

Yuna- ya hemos llegado [acelera para entrar al santuario]

Kaguya- ya estamos aquí

Amaterasu- [impresionada] habéis vencido, iba a salir ahora mismo

Yuna- si [sonríe] me dio un regalo de agradecimiento [Yuna ve que Shiranui esta tumbado y respirando con dificultad] ¿Qué tal esta?

Amaterasu- muy herido

Yuna-¿se recuperara?

Amaterasu- necesitamos una medicina especial [suspira] la piel de ese demonio contenía veneno que paso a través del contacto y ahora corre por sus venas

Yuna- ¿Cómo le curamos?

Issun- la señorita Himiko ha ido a ver si encuentra algo

Yuna- Shiranui [se tumba para reposar sus heridas que se sanaban solas] recupérate venga [le toca con el hocico]

Himiko [frustrada] no hay nada [suspira] no hay ni rastro de donde conseguir la medicina

Yuna- tiene que haber un lugar

Se escuchan gritos en el pueblo

Amaterasu- ¿que pasa?

Un Imp entra a toda velocidad

Yuna- te conozco, eres el que me dio la mascara

El imp saca una botella con un líquido de color dorado

Himiko- eso es

Himiko coge la botella y hace que Shiranui beba un poco

Yuna-¿nos estas ayudando?

El imp parece querer hablar sin embargo solo es capaz de hacer gruñidos

Yuna- supondré que es un si

Después de beber la respiración de Shiranui vuelve a ser normal

Himiko- ha funcionado

Yuna- bien [se tira sobre el imp y le lame la cara] muchas gracias

El imp hace señales

Yuna- creo [le acerca papel, un pincel y tinta] que quiere escribir

El imp escribe en el papel el mensaje

Yuna- [lo lee en voz alta] gracias a los lobos por hacernos libres de Orochi

Issun- fue un placer

El imp se marcha pero le da un Samisén en miniatura a Yuna

Yuna- gracias

El imp se marcha

Shiranui- chicas

Yuna- Shiranui [se acerca] ¿estas bien?

Shiranui- si

Amaterasu- sigues vivo gracias a Yuni ¿te importa que te llame Yuni?

Yuna- no es molestia

Shiranui- así que [sonríe] sigo vivo gracias a ti [sonríe] creo que no eres un cachorro después de todo

Yuna- [bromea] soy un cachorro grande

Shiranui- no, eso pensaba antes pero eres una loba hecha y derecha

Yuna se marcha a una habitación cercana y llega con un cuenco de agua

Yuna- estarás sediento [se lo acerca]

Shiranui- gracias [comienza a beber]

Amaterasu- no se si eres un cachorro grande [sonríe] pero eres de los seres mas amables que conozco

Yuna- gracias Ammy ¿te importa si te llamo Ammy?

Amaterasu- no importa

Himiko- bueno Yuna, hay muchas cosas que contar pero [bosteza] el sol se ha ido y mañana tendrás tiempo

Amaterasu- mañana serás el centro de atención

Yuna- yo voy a cenar

Shiranui- yo me voy a la cama

Himiko- hablando de dormir [saca una manta] la gente del pueblo quieren que te de esto

Yuna- gracias

Amaterasu- buenas noches

Yuna- que descanséis

Shiranui se duerme en medio de la sala donde estaban hablando sin embargo tirita de frio

Yuna- debe de pasarlo mal

Yuna extiende su manta delicadamente sobre Shiranui sin embargo sigue temblando

Yuna- en fin

Yuna se tumba al lado de Siranui

Yuna- para ser el dios del sol, esta helado

Yuna comienza a cerrar los ojos y se duerme junto a Shiranui que deja de temblar por el calor de Yuna


	7. una nueva vida, el pueblo

Los rayos del sol comienzan a recortarse alrededor de la villa y Yuna es la primera en despertarse

Yuna- [bosteza] que bien he dormido

Shiranui seguía dormido debido a la gravedad de sus heridas

Yuna- creo que iré a por agua para cuando despertemos

Yuna se separa cuidadosamente de Shiranui para no despertarle y escribe una nota diciendo que va al rio

Yuna- así no se preocuparan

Yuna sale y ve como desde por la mañana la gente del pueblo hacia sus actividades diarias

Kushi- mira quien esta aquí [acaricia a Yuna] te has despertado muy pronto

Kaguya comienza a despertarse cuando siente la mano de Kushi

Kaguya-[bosteza y sale al hocico de Yuna] buenos días Yuna, buenos días señorita Kushi

Kushi- buenos días Kaguya

Kaguya- ¿Dónde vamos Yuna?

Yuna mueve la cabeza y señala el rio

Kushi-¿a si? [Saca dos jarras y las une con una cuerda] ¿Podríais traer agua para mí también?

Kushi coge las jarras y se las cuelga en el lomo atándolas

Kaguya- será un placer, si quiere podemos traer para los demás

Kushi- hay un pozo cerca, pero necesito la del rio

Yuna se marcha hacia el rio y al llegar ve a Susanoo dormido

Susanoo-¿Quién esta hay?

En cuanto ve a Yuna con las jarras se relaja

Susanoo- no se quien eres pero [sonríe] obviamente conoces a mi Mujer

Kaguya- el gran Susanoo [se inclina] no merezco este honor

Susanoo- cierto

Yuna coge las jarras y las llena

Susanoo- espera [le da un ramo de flores] darle esto a Kushi

En cuanto toca las flores Yuna estornuda

Kaguya- claro

Yuna se dirige de vuelta a la aldea donde todo el mundo se encuentra haciendo sus actividades normales

Kushi- ya habéis llegado [Kushi coge el agua y las flores] ¿Quién te las ha dado?

Kaguya- Susanoo nos las dio para ti

Kushi- son preciosas [las huele pero una se cae sobre Yuna que estornuda] y eso adorable

Yuna le da su agua a Kushi

Kushi- para mi una, la otra era para ayudarte a llevarla al templo

Kaguya- gracias por la ayuda señorita Kushi

Kushi- de nada

Yuna se marcha al templo donde Himiko y Shiranui se han despertado

Himiko- buenos días

Yuna le da la jarra con agua a Himiko

Yuna- igualmente, buenos días a ti también Shiranui

Shiranui- me alegro de ver a gente de tan buen humor desde por la mañana

Himiko- hare un poco de arroz para desayunar

Yuna- ¿puedo ayudar?

Himiko- despierta a los demás

Yuna va a la habitación donde todos se habían dormido

Kaguya- ¿Cómo los despertamos?

Yuna- hagámoslo suavemente

Yuna sopla a las orejas de sus compañeros que se despiertan lentamente

Sora- que agradable

Iris-me imaginaba un ladrido

Amaterasu- no me importaría que me despertaran así todos los días

Yuna- he traído agua del rio chicos, espero que halláis dormido bien

Todos- si

Yuna sale hacia donde estaba Himiko

Himiko- el agua del rio, hoy llegaba muy limpia [le da la jarra a Yuna] devuélvesela a la señorita Kushi

Yuna- buen ojo

Himiko- tiene una marca que le aconseje hacer en sus jarras

Yuna- volveré enseguida

Yuna sale hacia el pueblo de nuevo con la jarra

Shiranui- que lo pases bien

Himiko-[burlona] Shiranui ¿has dormido bien esta noche?

Shiranui- si ¿por?

Himiko- ¿no pasaste frio?

Shiranui- al principio un poco ¿por?

Himiko- esta noche cuando fui al baño [sonríe] Yuna se había quedado dormida junto a ti

Shiranui- ¿en serio?

Himiko- no bromeo

Ishaku- cierto, esta noche me desperté con los ronquidos de la señorita Kaguya

Shiranui- valla

Himiko- Yuna, ayuda siempre que puede, además [sonríe] ¿no ves que tienes su manta encima?

Shiranui- no me había dado cuenta

El resto llegan

Amaterasu- buenos días

Sora-¿Qué haces con la manta de Yuna?

Himiko- Yuna y el han dormido juntos esta noche

Amaterasu- entiendo

Yuna vuelve mascando algo

Himiko-¿Qué comes?

Yuna- Kushi me a dado una galleta por el agua [traga y se relame] que dulce

Himiko- me alegro

Iris- ¿Qué tal fue todo ayer Yuna?

Yuna- Pues

Yuna y Kaguya les explican el día de ayer

Sora- desde luego, venias herida

Yuna- pero después de liberarla era muy amable

Iris- y nosotros no podríamos haber hecho nada

Himiko- he estado pensando en eso [todos la miran] según se los Nekomatas pueden manejar la magia negra [Yuna se desinteresa y se entretiene mirando los arboles] posiblemente con la forma, tengas los poderes

Iris-¿y como los uso?

Himiko-eso no lo se

Yuna- he oído hablar de un lugar donde hay una bruja, a lo mejor puede ayudar

Iris- ¿tú crees?

Amaterasu- las brujas suelen ser caprichosas, no creo que os ayuden

Yuna- no perdemos nada por probar, iremos Iris y yo

Sora- quiero ir

Yuna- Sora es muy peligroso [suspira] y tu aun no sabes defenderte

Sora- pero

Iris- serias un estorbo si Yuna tuviera que vigilarnos a los dos

Sora- pero… Esta bien

Yuna le lame

Yuna- estaremos bien

Sora- esta bien [sonríe] tened cuidado

Yuna- si ¿lista Iris?

Iris- si

Yuna- si voy muy rápido, avísame

Iris-no te confíes [orgullosa] puedo hacer la vida de un gato cualquiera y correr

Yuna- bien

Yuna e Iris salen del pueblo a toda velocidad mientras Sora suspira

Sora- y yo, soy inútil

Amaterasu- Sora [sonríe] ven conmigo

Himiko-¿Dónde vais?

Amaterasu- es un secreto

Amaterasu y Sora salen del templo en dirección hacia donde estaban Yuna e Iris

* * *

bueno mis muy queridos y adorados lectores [ no quiero ser un pelota] voy a introducir un uevo personaje y ya teneis una encuesta para elegir su nombre, cuento con vosotros

ademas subire un capitulo hoy, otro a final de mes y uno el dia antes de que acaben las vacaciones como consolación asi que espero rewiews diciendome que os parece ¿me las dareis ahora? porfaplease


	8. una nueva vida, los peligros

Capitulo 8 comenzando una nueva vida. segunda parte los peligros

Yuna e Iris se dirigen a un lago en un bosque pantanoso de difícil acceso

Iris- ¿y ahora?

Yuna- que raro [olfatea] huelo a demonios, pero no veo ninguno

Iris suspira

Iris- entonces no sirve de nada

Yuna examina los alrededores sin embargo no encuentra nada

Iris-Entonces, esto ha sido inútil

Yuna- no creo

Kaguya- sé que había un lugar donde demonios de todas las clases y donde conseguir artículos

Yuna- viene alguien

Yuna y Iris se esconden en los arboles cuando un gran numero de demonios llega cargados con bolsas

Yuna- una de esas bolsas se mueve

Kaguya- puedes vender lo que sea

Los demonios se paran y una estrella se forma dejando ver el mercado, en cuanto entran el mercado desaparece de nuevo

Yuna- eso es, solo hay que hacer aparecer el mercado

Iris- claro [irónica] como es tan fácil poder pasar

Yuna- no desesperes

Yuna usa sus habilidades y hace aparecer la luna sin embargo no ocurre nada

Yuna- creí que funcionaria [suspira] tendremos que bucear

Iris- si algo tengo en común con los gatos, es que no me meteré en el agua si no es necesario

Yuna- en fin

Iris- pero, recuerdo una leyenda de un antepasado mio decía que había que dibujar una estrella para encontrar un camino en la oscuridad

Kaguya- eso es imposible

Yuna- no [se concentra] si soy capaz de hacerlo

Yuna vuelve a usar el pincel celestial y dibuja una estrella sobre el agua haciendo aparecer el mercado

Iris-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Kaguya- eso da igual, entremos

Iris- es solo para demonios, yo soy un nekomata así que no habrá problema pero Yuna

Yuna- tengo una idea [se pone la mascara que le dio el imp] ¿creéis que funcionara?

Iris y Kaguya- no

Yuna- pues no hay más opción

Yuna e Iris se adentran en el mercado Onibi

**interior del mercado**

Yuna- iris, relájate o nos descubrirán

Iris- ya nos han descubierto

Yuna se dirige a un demonio y choca con el aposta

Demonio- cuidado amigo

El demonio se marcha y Yuna le indica a Iris que no pasa nada

Iris- **¿como pueden los demonios ser tan idiotas?, da vergüenza ajena**

Yuna- vamos

Yuna e Iris se ponen en marcha buscando un puesto

Iris- ¿sabes lo que buscamos?

Yuna- no del todo

Iris- ¿y como lo encontraremos?

Yuna- eso tienes que hacerlo tú

Iris- cierto, Amaterasu me dijo que puedo sentir la magia

Iris cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente

Yuna- vacía tu mente

Iris se concentra a pesar del ruido que había en el mercado

Iris- no siento nada, es muy difícil concentrarse si oigo cada 5 minutos, vendo ojos de Imp

Yuna- relájate además [bromea fingiendo que esta asustada] es a mi a la que le arrancaran los ojos

Iris se relaja gracias al chiste de Yuna y se concentra

Iris- lo tengo

Iris sale corriendo entre la multitud seguida de Yuna hasta llegar a una tienda

Yuna- aquí es

En cuanto entran ven que la dependienta parecía ser un demonio con una forma humana de unos 15 años cubierta con una mascara

Dependienta- ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

Iris- queríamos saber si [Yuna mira toda la tienda] sabia donde conseguir profesores de magia negra

Yuna- [emocionada] no puede ser, tienen manga

Iris- Yuna céntrate

Dependienta-[sonríe] los tenemos muy rebajados [abre una cortina] y de todas clases

Yuna-bien [se emociona] tienen shounen, figuras, cartas [sonríe sonrojada por la emoción] esto es el paraíso Otaku

Dependienta- me alegro, llegaron un día repente

Iris- disculpe [la dependienta se gira] ¿puede responder a mi pregunta?

Dependienta- si [sonríe traviesamente] yo puedo enseñarle

Iris- bien

Dependienta- pero no quiero

Iris- ¿Por qué?

Yuna- este de aquí es genial [pasa hojas con el hocico]

Dependienta- por que para conseguir mis servicios hay que superar una prueba

Iris- Yuna [Yuna la mira] ¿estas sonrojada?

Yuna- [más sonrojada] urusai

Iris- ¿Por qué?

Kaguya- Yuna [saca el manga que Yuna leía] ¿Qué es Yaoi?

Yuna se queda con la boca abierta sin poder respirar mientras la dependienta suelta una gran risotada

Yuna- [dudosa] ¿Qué definición [traga saliva] buscas exactamente?

Iris-en cualquier caso, ¿puedes hacer la prueba?

Yuna- claro

Dependienta -Bien

Yuna- ¿que hay que hacer?

Dependienta- siéntate

En cuanto Yuna se sienta un pulsador sale del suelo

Dependienta- ahora voy yo

La dependienta se sienta sobre el mostrador y se forma un gran decorado con un presentador fantasma

Dependienta-[emocionada] nadie que no comparta mi pasión por los mangas se merece mi ayuda

Yuna- [igual de convencida] el manga representa el espíritu de la vida misma

Ambas- el manga representa el alma, y será demostrado quien le rinde mayor respeto

Iris y Kaguya- **valla par de raras**

Presentador- bien amigos [la tienda saca una pantalla y se coloca mostrando la`` prueba´´ a todos los demonios] veamos cual de nuestros participantes sabe mas sobre manga, en la esquina derecha a Yuna la aspirante aficionada a el manga en todas sus formas

Los demonios comienzan a animar y vitorear a Yuna

Presentador- y en la esquina izquierda a la criatura viva que se denomina a si misma demontaku la gran bruja

Los demonios se quedan en silencio y pasa una bola como en el desierto

Presentador- el publico aun no tiene un favorito, bien la prueba es de cultura otaku ¿Cómo se llama la protagonista peli azul de Lucky star?

Yuna-[pulsa] izumi konata

Presentador-[suena una musiquilla propia de concursos] correcto, siguiente pregunta cuales son los nombres de los miembros de Lucky star

Dependienta -[pulsa antes que Yuna] konata, tsukasa, kagami, miyuki, tamura, ayano, misao, yukata y Patricia

Presentador-[suena otra vez la musiquilla] correcto, siguiente pregunta en la escena de los baños, konata hace referencia a un champú de 1985 ¿Sabrían decirme el nombre?

Yuna-[pulsa antes que la dependienta e imita a Konata cuando se lavaba el pelo] timotei, timotei

Presentador-[suena la musiquilla] correcto, siguiente pregunta

La `` prueba´´ sigue con los marcadores muy igualados y a la ultima pregunta con un empate

Presentador- muy bien queridos telespectadores el concurso ha entrado en su ultima pregunta y esta servirá de desempate [suena un redoble de tambores] ¿Qué aventura ha tenido lugar en el ultimo numero del manga Yaoi mas popular de Japón?

Yuna- [toca el pulsador sonrojada] kenshiro tuvo relaciones con su hermano gemelo poco antes de una lucha a muerte [se sonroja mas aun] sin embargo en medio de la batalla no pudieron contener sus sentimientos y murieron uno en los brazos del otro

Presentador- [suena la música] correcto, y la ganadora es, Yuna

En cuanto la iluminan los focos estaba tan sonrojada que las marcas de su cuerpo no se notaban

Dependienta- prueba superada [el concurso desaparece] buen trabajo

Yuna-[sonrojada murmura en voz baja] jamás voy a recuperar mi autoestima después de esto

Iris-[mientras Yuna sigue murmurando] ¿cumplirá su parte del trato?

Dependienta-claro que si

Yuna- [deprimida] mi mas oscuro secreto revelado delante de millones de cámaras

Iris- pues vamos

Todas salen de la tienda mientras Yuna mira al suelo

Yuna- [amenazante con el rostro ensombrecido] si decís una sola silaba de esto

Todas- no diremos nada

Dependienta- el Yaoi, no esta hecho para gente vergonzosa

Iris- cierto

Yuna- [llorando como en un anime] solo no me lo recordéis

Las tres salen del mercado cuando vuelve a desaparecer, sin embargo los rasgos del demonio que iba con ellos no se notaban debido a que había caído la noche

Dependienta- ya puedes quitarte la mascara

Yuna-[se quita la mascara] ¿lo sabia?

Dependienta- lo raro seria que no lo hiciera

Iris- ¿y por qué no nos ha delatado?

Dependienta- por que [recita un conjuro y una escoba aparece en su mano] quería largarme de hay sin que mi madre dijera nada

Yuna- y parecíamos las primas perfectas

Dependienta- en efecto

Yuna-¿tienes nombre?

Marisa- Marisa

Yuna- bonito nombre

Iris- ¿eres española?

Marisa- en efecto

Yuna- genial [emocionada bromea] los Otakus nos extendemos

Kaguya- démonos prisa en llegar a Kamiki, esta oscureciendo

Marisa- de hecho tendríamos que viajar de noche, le servirá a la gata para poner a prueba sus habilidades, y a ti [sonríe] te podría enseñar un truco o dos de la maldición

Yuna-¿la conoces?

Marisa- la tengo [Marisa deja ver que en el pecho tenia la misma marca que Yuna] sin embargo a mi no me afecta por ser un demonio

Yuna- bien

Marisa- decidido

Yuna e Iris- nos pondremos en marcha enseguida

Yuna- pero [olfatea el ambiente] podríamos dar un rodeo

Kaguya- ¿Cómo?

Iris- algo trama

Yuna- [sonríe] en el poco tiempo que llevamos ya me conoces

Marisa- bien

Yuna- descansaremos, la medianoche será el mejor momento y [saca su martillo] supongo que Marisa podría enseñarme un truco ahora mientas aprendo a manejar esta mole

Marisa- bien dicho

Iris- podrías usar conjuros sencillos

Marisa- lo hare, mira la magia y veras que es muy intuitiva

Yuna- allá voy

Yuna y Marisa comienzan a luchar cuando cae la medianoche

Yuna- [agotada] hora de irnos

Marisa-[agotada] bien

Iris- creo que tengo algo

Iris lanza una bola de fuego

Marisa- te lo dije

Yuna- ahora te toca luchar a ti también Iris

Iris-[animada] contar conmigo

Todas se marchan con Yuna liderando el camino


	9. visita sorpresa

Kaguya- Yuna ¿sabes adonde vamos?

Yuna- no del todo [olfatea el suelo]

Iris- ¿entonces por qué quieres que vengamos?

Marisa- no tenemos tiempo que perder

Yuna- cierto [hecha a correr]

Iris- espera

Marisa- ven Iris [saca una escoba] no hace falta cansarse

Iris se sienta en la escoba que vuela y siguen a Yuna hacia el taka Pass

Yuna- debería de ser [olfatea] se mezcla con el olor de humanos

Marisa- el pueblo mas cercano [eleva la escoba] esta bajo aquel molino

Yuna- bien

Iris- ¿Por qué no subes?

Yuna- por que [sonríe] tengo vértigo

Iris se cae de la escoba

Yuna- creía que los gatos caían de pie

Iris- tú no eres normal

Yuna- además [le guiña un ojo] podéis ofrecer cobertura y practicar mientras avanzo

Iris- esta bien [la escoba aterriza y Iris sube] pero si hay demasiados, subes

Yuna- trato hecho

Yuna hecha a correr hacia el pueblo destruyendo a todos los demonios peligrosos que ven mientras Iris domina sus poderes

Marisa- [grita] ya casi estamos

Kaguya-este sitio es el pueblo de Kusha, su molino es famoso a lo largo de todo el país ya que esta bendecido, además [emocionada] llegamos en un día muy especial

Yuna-¿Cuál?

Kaguya- he oído que la princesa Fuse ha reunido de nuevo a los guerreros caninos es un hecho único

Yuna- [mira al cielo buscando a Marisa y Iris cuando entra en el pueblo] ¿y esos quienes…?

En cuanto entra Yuna choca con un perro mucho mayor que ella y cae de espaldas

Rei- disculpe

Yuna- culpa mía [se levanta y se sacude el polvo]

Kaguya- [emocionada] el gran Rei [salta fuera de Yuna y da saltos emocionada] el perro con el símbolo del honor

Rei- en efecto

Marisa llega con Iris y Rei se tira sobre Iris apretando haciéndole daño

Iris- suelta

Yuna le empuja con un cabezazo y se coloca para proteger a Iris

Rei- ¿quieres luchar?

Yuna-[muestra sus colmillos] si te atreves a tocar a mi amiga lo hare

El resto de perros llegan y ven la escena

Tei- déjanos ayudarte

Yuna- poneos todos para que os derrote de una vez

Hayabusa-[llega sigilosamente detrás de Yuna y la tira al suelo] menos lobos que te conozco y eres inofensiva

Iris- Hayabusa

Hayabusa- me alegro de veros

Tai-¿las conoces?

Hayabusa- son vecinas mías

El resto de perros y Yuna abandonan la postura agresiva

Yuna- perdón por enfadarme tanto

Rei- la culpa es mía por atacar

Hayabusa-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Yuna-[sonríe] ¿Dónde esta Sora?

Hayabusa- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yuna- tengo buen olfato

Tei- le estamos entrenando

Yuna-¿entrenando?

Hayabusa- llego hace una semana

Yuna- es imposible, salimos del pueblo hace dos días como mucho

Marisa- el tiempo va mas despacio en el mercado, lo que para nosotras han sido unas horas, para el resto ha sido días

Yuna- entiendo

Hayabusa- ¿queréis tomar algo?

Marisa- yo si

Yuna- no hace falta

Iris- estoy agotada [Yuna la recoge y la deposita sobre su lomo] ¿Qué haces?

Yuna- servir de colchón

Marisa- ¿puedo?

Hayabusa- tengo una idea mejor seguidme

Yuna- si, adiós

Rei y Tei- adiós

Yuna y Marisa siguen a Hayabusa hasta su nueva casa donde estaban Mushi y su madre

Mushi- hola Hayabusa [entran Yuna y los demás] mama tenemos visita

Madre de Mushi- bien [en cuanto sale y ve a Yuna la acaricia] hola preciosa

Marisa- buenas noches señora

Mushi- ¿usted quien es?

Marisa- soy Marisa [sonríe] encantada

Madre de Mushi- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Marisa-Yuna nos ha arrastrado

Mushi- siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿e?

Hayabusa- menos superar mi record

Yuna- algún día lo lograre

Hayabusa se ríe

Iris- cosas de perros

La madre de Mushi coge a Iris y le acaricia el lomo

Mushi- creí que los Nekomatas eran malvados pero [le da palmadas a Iris en la cabeza] todo tiene excepciones

Madre de Mushi- podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis

Marisa- muchas gracias

Yuna sale de la casa sin Kaguya que se hecha a dormir con Marisa e Iris

Hayabusa- he oído lo que hiciste [se sienta junto a Yuna] debió de ser duro

Yuna- bastante [se tumba y aunque sus ojos miran a la luna tiene la mirada perdida] pero no fue muy duro

Hayabusa- por como regresaste nadie lo diría

Yuna- [bromea] creí que no se notaba

Yuna y Hayabusa se ríen

Hayabusa-[sonrojado] ¿sabes que a la luz de la luna estas muy guapa?

Yuna- gracias

Hayabusa- ¿y yo?

Yuna- tampoco estas mal

Hayabusa- bien

Yuna- [sonríe picaronamente] a ti te gusta alguien

Hayabusa- como [sorprendido] ¿de que hablas?

Yuna- no disimules

Hayabusa- [suspira] no se te escapa una

Yuna- venga habla

Antes de que Hayabusa hable una Kai ken de color canela pasa frente a ellos

Perra- hola Hayabusa

Hayabusa-[sonrojado] ho… hola señorita

En cuanto la perra se marcha Hayabusa suspira

Yuna-así que, esa es la que te gusta [le sonríe] tienes buen ojo

Hayabusa- pero ella ni sabría que existo si no fuese uno de los guerreros

Yuna-¿y como sabes eso?

Hayabusa- no te sigo

Yuna- ¿acaso le has dicho lo que sientes?

Hayabusa- no

Yuna- entonces ¿Cómo sabes que ella no siente lo mismo por ti?

Hayabusa- por que [intenta buscar una excusa pero se nota el nerviosismo]

Yuna- no tienes respuesta

Hayabusa- [suspira resignado] es una amiga de la infancia, llevaba años sin verla supuse que nada cambiaria pero, apenas puedo hablar con ella

Yuna- si tan bien os conocéis deberías de intentarlo

Yuna coge a Hayabusa con los dientes y sale corriendo detrás de la perra

Hayabusa- espera, no sabes quien es

Yuna-[entre dientes] no me fase alta

Yuna encuentra a la perra y tira a Hayabusa delante de ella para después esconderse

Perra- Hayabusa

Hayabusa-[sonrojado] señorita, siento presentarme de repente

Perra-¿estas bien? [Junta las frentes] parece que tengas un poco de fiebre

Hayabusa- estoy bien [se separa aun mas sonrojado] había pensado que igual querría recordar viejos tiempos

Perra- claro

Yuna- [escondida] **es mejor que nada**

Hayabusa y su compañera se marchan mientras Yuna vuelve a mirar la luna

Yuna- le ira bien [se tumba y bosteza] me aburro

Rei y Tei encuentran a Yuna

Rei- mira quien esta aquí

Tei-[desafiante] ¿que te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos?

Yuna- bien

En cuanto se lanzan Yuna sencillamente los esquiva sin ganas

Rei- ¿te pasa algo?

Yuna- [distraída] ¿decías algo?

Tei- si no te esfuerzas no sirve luchar

Yuna- de acuerdo [se centra] empecemos

Yuna comienza a luchar sin embargo falla todos los ataques y casi no los esquiva

Yuna-[herida] sigamos

Rei- no [la regaña] si no te concentras no sirve de nada

Tei- cierto

Yuna- [miente] estoy bien

Rei-[molesto] ¿Qué pasa?

Yuna- no es nada

La luz de la luna deja ver el destello de una lágrima

Tei- la lágrima no dice lo mismo

Yuna-¿lagrima? [Se la seca] seria el viento

Tei- si no dices lo que te pasa, mejor nos vamos

Yuna- como quieras

Yuna vuelve a tumbarse a ver a luna que hoy tenía un ligero tono azul

Rei- sea lo que sea [se sienta] tiene que ver con la luna

Yuna- ¿Cómo?

Tei- el agua salada, no es difícil de oler

Yuna- [siente unas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas] a lo mejor vosotros también teneis

Iris sale de la casa pero se esconde cuando ve a Yuna despierta

Rei- di que te pasa

Yuna- no es nada importante [suspira] y no se puede cambiar

Tei- pero puedes desahogarte

Yuna- no creo

Yuna se aprieta el colgante y se lo pone cerca del corazón mientras al iluminarlo la luna refleja los rayos de luz

Rei- sea lo que sea fue importante

Yuna- lo más importante en mi vida

Tei- ¿y por qué no lo proteges?

Yuna-[sonríe intentando ocultar su tristeza] digamos, que será siempre feliz

Iris no es capaz de entender la indirecta y se acerca intentando que no la descubran

Rei- lo siento

Tei- no debimos de ser tan pesados

Yuna- [sonríe] no pasa nada [mira a la luna embobada] mi madre no soporta ver llorar a la gente [habla a la luna] tu estas de testigo

Rei- ¿a que te refieres?

Yuna- a que [deja ver las lagrimas por los recuerdos] la ultima vez que estuve con mi madre, la luna estaba azul como hoy

Tei- debe de traerte recuerdos

Yuna- así es, muy buenos recuerdos

Rei- ¿y lloras por eso?

Yuna- no me gusta llorar [sonríe mientras se seca una lagrima] a menos que se trate de felicidad

Tei- no pareces muy feliz

Yuna- pero debo serlo

Yuna se levanta y se dirige a la casa donde todos menos Iris y Hayabusa se habían dormido

Tei- los guerreros vamos a patrullar, así que puedes dormir a pata suelta

Yuna- de acuerdo

Yuna se mete en la casa y se tumba sin embargo simplemente esta en silencio, sin embargo Iris sigue a escondidas a los guerreros

Yuna-**debía de haber muerto yo**

Yuna sale fuera a volver a ver la luna sin poder contener las lágrimas

Yuna- supongo que eso significaba el milagro

Yuna comienza a cantar una canción que le enseño su madre en el centro del pueblo mientras la luna la ilumina solo a ella como un foco gigante

ORACION

La canción resuena por todo el pueblo atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban despiertos debido a su tristeza, sin embargo les daba una sensación de tranquilidad y protección igual a la que sientes bajo el ala de un ángel

Hayabusa- Yuna

Perra-¿la conoces?

Hayabusa- es una amiga

Perra- suena cerca ¿porque no vamos a verla?

Hayabusa- si quieres

Perra- no hace falta que disimules [le besa en la mejilla] ya se lo que sientes

Hayabusa- ¿de verdad? [Su compañera mueve la cabeza afirmativamente] ¿Y tu sien…?

La perra le da un beso antes de que acabe la frase y Hayabusa se lo devuelve

Perra-[hecha a caminar] yo también te amo

Hayabusa- espera, tengo que escoltarte [hecha a caminar con ella]

Perra- quiero ver a esa amiga tuya

Mientras, más animales oyen la canción de Yuna

Rei- no suena muy feliz

Tei- pero, suena a recuerdos felices

Iris-**no se por qué les he seguido, debería estar oyendo a Yuna**

Rei- debió de ser duro

Tei- suena, a la canción que hace una madre [suspira] supongo que al no tenerla, se crio a si misma

Iris- [sobresaltada no puede evitar gritar] ¿Yuna es huérfana?

Rei- si gata

Iris sale a la luz de la luna

Iris- no puedo creerlo

Tei- parece haberlo aceptado

Rei- es fuerte para tener esa manera de actuar y sonreír

Iris- [dolida por no saberlo] Yuna

Tei- ¿vamos a oírla gata?

Iris-[desganada mirando al suelo] si

Todos se ponen en marcha sin embargo mas animales de los que esperan la oyen

Sora- Yuna

Amaterasu- jamás había oído a alguien cantar una canción tan triste

Sora- es una canción que compuso con su madre

Amaterasu- según se, es huérfana

Sora- esta canción, fueron las últimas palabras de su madre

Amaterasu- su madre parecía ser una buena persona

Sora- en el futuro [sale de la habitación donde estaba] era la Miko de el pueblo, y Yuna seria la siguiente

Amaterasu- interesante [sale con Sora]

Sora- hasta ahora, jamás conoció las maravillas del mundo

Amaterasu- eso explica que todo la haga feliz

Sora- siempre ha sonreído como si fuera una obligación

Amaterasu- como Miko debía hacer que la gente no perdiera la fe

Sora- siempre ha enterrado sus sentimientos, ha sonreído y ha seguido como si nada

Amaterasu- lo hace ahora

Sora- ¿sonreirías si vieras morir tu madre frente a ti?

Amaterasu- ¿Cómo? Eso es imposible

Sora- no si te educan para eso [sale hacia el pueblo seguido de Amaterasu]

La letra de la canción de Yuna llega a entenderse incluso entre la única humana que la escucha

Princesa fuse- ¿Qué es eso?, tiene tanta tristeza contenida [La princesa se asoma desde el santuario donde velaba la noche a escuchar] me hace sentir tranquila, como si absorbiera mis desgracias y las hiciera suyas

La marca de Yuna comienza brillar y lanza sus recuerdos al cielo en forma de un gran fogonazo de luz

Yuna- Que fluya el viento

La luz toma la forma de una hermosa mujer y rodea a Yuna devolviéndole su forma humana durante breves momentos mientras la mujer canta con ella y la eleva al cielo

Todos menos Iris- pero si son

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta al ver a la extraña pareja

Iris- ¿quienes son?

Rei- son la numero 99 y [traga saliva] se descendencia

Amaterasu- ¿no estas sorprendido Sora?

Sora- no pero, voy a tener que explicarle muchas cosas

La canción prosigue mientras las lágrimas que caían de Yuna bajaban como gotas de luz

Iris-[ve las lagrimas] Yuna

Las lágrimas poco a poco forman una corriente

Hayabusa- siempre has contenido tanta tristeza

Todos incluida la princesa llegan al lugar donde Yuna cantaba al mismo tiempo

Iris- Sora

Sora miraba al cielo con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y alegría

Sora- siento no haberte hablado de tu madre Yuna

Iris- Sora

Amaterasu- si están aquí, esto es peor de lo que temíamos

Yuna y su madre- [con las manos juntas sobre su corazón y su pelo emitiendo un brillo como el del sol]

Que fluya el viento

Al orar y dar culto

Oh sacerdotisa del santuario, una vez un creyente

Esta diosa que has elegido

Concederá tus deseos

Voy a volver a nacer para protegerte, reuniendo oraciones de fieles

Una sacerdotisa del santuario, sin comparación con los humanos

A medida que llegamos a una tierra donde los seres nunca vistos perturban la tranquilidad

La fe aquí es en sí misma un milagro

Madre de Yuna-Entonces simplemente rezo a solas

Yo medité sobre ti

En la corriente de una memoria

Rezo para que el viento traiga un milagro

Yuna-Como una pequeña herida que se siente

Eres cálida, llena de sonrisas inmateriales

Ahora intenta, coger mi mano

Quiero estar a solas, contigo

En cuanto acaba la canción Yuna sencillamente vuelve a tomar su forma de lobo y bajar dormida a tierra suavemente mientras su madre desaparece

Sora- Yuna

Hayabusa- ¿ella es la elegida?

Sora- si

Iris- Sora [enfadada] cuéntame lo que sabes

Sora- no es asunto tuyo

Iris- pero

Sora- cuando Yuna se despierte, os lo explicare a las dos

Sora se tumba junto a Yuna y hace servir su cuerpo de almohada

Yuna-[dormida] mama

Amaterasu-llevémosla a la cama

Rei-iremos nosotros

Tei se carga a Yuna y va a la casa de Mushi

Iris- Sora

Sora- he evitado la verdad demasiado tiempo, nos vemos en el pueblo

Sora se va con Amaterasu

Iris- me quedare con Yuna

Todos se marchan menos la princesa que toca la zona donde estaban las lágrimas

Princesa Fuse- supongo que no tiene mas remedio

La princesa se marcha al santuario en silencio

* * *

por si no funciona el enlace deja la Url

watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=AACOrHnR6Vg


	10. el despertar de la oscuridad

nuevo capítulo recién publicado y muchas gracias a leafonlove por sus continuas rewievs aunque me decepciono un poco que nadie votase en la encuesta [he puesto mi favorito] espero que todos disfruten con esta nueva parte [si sigo recibiendo visitas QUIZAS Y REPITO QUIZAS haya secuela

* * *

Yuna-¿Dónde?

Yuna se despierta lentamente a medida que los rayos del sol la deslumbran

Iris- buenos días

Yuna- buenos días, has madrugado

Iris- no he dormido

Yuna- ¿por?

Iris- cosas mías

Yuna- [mira alrededor y ve a Hayabusa durmiendo con su novia] al final tuvo agallas

Yuna sale y ve a Marisa entrenar, y por primera vez ve sus rasgos.

Es una chica de 15 años con el pelo corto de color Marrón.

Lleva un Kimono de un color rosado, con nubes estampadas de un color blanco. Para no tocar el suelo lleva unas sandalias Genta blancas

Marisa- buenos días

Yuna- no te imaginaba de las que madrugan [se estira]

Marisa- depende [acaricia el lomo de Yuna mientras se estira] tienes un pelo muy suave

Yuna- gracias [deja de estirarse] si preguntan por mi, diles que estoy a las afueras

Iris- te olvidas de algo

Yuna- de que

Kaguya salta desde Iris hasta Yuna

Kaguya- ¿tenias pensado abandonarme? Eres una mala amiga

Yuna- Gomen

Kaguya- al menos, tienes el pelo suave

Marisa-¿verdad? [Abraza a Yuna] dan ganas achucharla

Iris- si [se pega] es como una nube

Yuna-[sonrojada] chicas, pa, parad, dejad de hacerme esto

Iris- vale, por cierto

Yuna- ¿si?

Iris-Sora se marcho ayer por la noche con Amaterasu, dijo que te espera en el pueblo

Yuna- bien [grita] Hayabusa despídeme de los demás [sale corriendo del pueblo]

Iris- llegaremos antes

Marisa-[saca su escoba] si

Iris y Marisa se marchan volando

Hayabusa sale de la casa

Hayabusa- nosotros llegaremos mañana

Iris-recibido

Iris y Marisa salen a toda velocidad adelantando a Yuna en pocos segundos

Yuna- [grita] nos vemos en Kamiki

Iris-recibido

Yuna llega al campo sin embargo ve un gran numero de demonios

Yuna- esta pasando algo

Yuna se acerca con cautela a espiar y ve como todos estaban alrededor de un cachorro de lobo negro

Imp1-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Imp2-¿creéis que al maestro le gustara?

Namahage- no se

Yuna-[irrumpe] lo siento, pero la carne no entra en el menú

Yuna elimina a los demonios en poco tiempo y se acerca al cachorro de lobo

Yuna-¿estas bien?

El cachorro de lobo se lanza sobre ella

Cachorro- hermana [la tira ya que Yuna no se imaginaba aquello] estas bien, sabia que no podían herirte

Yuna-un momento, un momento ¿hermana? Me confundes con otra [se levanta pero el cachorro se sujeta] y suéltame

Cachorro- pero hermana

Yuna- no soy tu hermana

Cachorro- entonces ¿Dónde esta?

El cachorro se marcha corriendo, pero Yuna lo adelanta y se lo carga

Yuna- te ayudare, es peligroso salir a solas con la cantidad de demonios

Yuna y el cachorro recorren todo el valle sin embargo no encuentran nada salvo demonios que Yuna elimina

Yuna- espina terrestre [su marca emite un destello marrón y miles de agujas gigantes eliminan a los demonios frente a Yuna] ¿Qué buscamos aquí?

Cachorro- sé que esta por aquí

El cachorro se baja y se mete en una madriguera

Yuna-¿ves algo?

Cachorro-[sale con una llave] mi hermana fue secuestrada por demonios pero voy a salvarla

El cachorro se marcha con la llave pero Yuna le pisa el rabo y suelta la llave

Yuna-eres valiente pero [coge la llave]

Kaguya- nosotras la salvaremos

Cachorro- no, es mi oportunidad para demostrarle que puedo ser valiente

Kaguya- si no hubiéramos llegado, estarías atado a un palo al punto, no debes confundir la valentía y la estupidez

Yuna se marcha a toda velocidad sin embargo el cachorro la persigue

Cachorro- vuelve aquí

Kaguya- da vueltas sin dirección, acabara cansándose y desistiendo, yo voy a ver que averiguo en el pueblo [se marcha sola]

Yuna corre sin sentido durante horas sin embargo el cachorro no deja de perseguirla

Cachorro-[exhausto] no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente

Yuna- **no parece rendirse y yo ya me estoy cansando [**Kaguya salta a su hocico] a buenas horas Kaguya

Kaguya-¿aun sigue? [Ve al cachorro caer por agotamiento pero ponerse en pie] no se rendirá, tendremos que vigilarle

Yuna se para a esperar al cachorro

Cachorro- al fin [se cae del esfuerzo] al fin te rindes

Yuna-[recobrando el aliento] en realidad iba a seguir

Yuna se pone en marcha y el cachorro usa toda su fuerza para ponerse en pie

Cachorro-[mirando al suelo con la lengua fuera por el esfuerzo] no te vas a [sus patas se levantan del suelo]

Yuna- creo que será mejor llevarte [lo hecha a su lomo] pero esto no es una guardería

Cachorro- gracias

Yuna- cuando tú digas Kaguya

Kaguya- según pude enterarme en el pueblo, los demonios han estado llevando cosas al interior de una cueva al este de aquí

Yuna- allá vamos

Cachorro-si

Yuna hecha a correr hacia la cueva sin embargo al llegar esta protegida por un gran numero de demonios

Kaguya- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Cachorro- hay una entrada secreta [se baja] seguirme

Yuna y Kaguya siguen al cachorro hasta una pared

Cachorro- por aquí

El cachorro pasa a través de la pared y Yuna le sigue

Yuna- ¿desde cuando existe este sitio? No conozco más cuevas tan bien protegidas

Cachorro- es una trampa colocada por Akai okami

Yuna-¿Akai okami?

Cachorro- es como se hace llamar el demonio

Yuna- entiendo

Cachorro- ir con precaución [se agacha] este sitio es un nido de trampas

Yuna- ¿y? [La pared saca un ojo y una red sale el suelo] entiendo

Yuna corta la red pero un grupo de demonios llega

Yuna- presa fácil

Yuna balancea su martillo y aplasta a los demonios sin embargo uno aparece a su espalda

Cachorro-cuidado [el cachorro muerde al demonio y le parte el cuello] ¿esta bien?

Yuna- sí, gracias esto

Cachorro- Ryu, me llamo Ryu

Yuna- encantada Ryu, yo soy Yuna [Kaguya sale y da saltos sobre el hocico de Yuna] y esta es Kaguya

Kaguya- gracias por la ayuda

Ryu- no hay de que

Yuna-¿seguimos?

Ryu-si, por aquí

Yuna sigue a Ryu hasta una sala donde estaban todos sus conocidos

Ryu- mama

Madre de Ryu-Ryu

Ryu-[hecha a correr] os he encontrado

Yuna- espera [Yuna lanza una piedra cercana] algo huele mal

La piedra llega a un punto ceca de Ryu y una gran columna de fuego donde cayo la piedra hace que Ryu caiga sorprendido

Ryu- eso podría ser un problema [se levanta y se sacude]

Madre de Ryu- teneis que marcharos

Ryu- no, no voy a volver a abandonaros

Yuna- espera aquí

Ryu- hermana ¿estas hay?

Yuna salta guiándose por las marcas que dejaron otras criaturas donde el fuego quemo la pared el techo

Madre de Ryu- Ryu, Yuki [mira al suelo] murió cuando intentábamos escapar protegiendo a las crías

Yuna al oírlo pierde la concentración y activa una de las columnas de fuego quemándose un poco la pata

Ryu- cuidado

Yuna- estoy bien **pero eso va a dejar marca **[vuelve a ponerse en marcha]

Madre de Ryu- siento que tengáis que hacer esto por nosotros

Yuna- esta bien [llega a la celda] Ryu tira la llave

Ryu- si [Ryu tira la llave con todas sus fuerzas y Yuna la coge al vuelo]

Yuna- lame esto [clava la llave en la cerradura y los lobos son libres]

Ryu- mama

Madre de Ryu-teneis que marcharos

Un aullido resuena por las cuevas

Ryu- es Akai okami

Yuna- alejaos [Yuna se prepara para luchar y esquiva las trampas a gran velocidad] esto será entretenido

Ryu- déjame ayudarte [prepara sus colmillos] va a pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hermana

Yuna- es muy peligroso [los lobos comienzan a salir lentamente evitando las trampas] guía a los tuyos

Ryu-no

Yuna- no te lo estoy pidiendo

Akai okami llega a toda velocidad a la habitación donde estaban los prisioneros

Akai okami- maldita ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar mi comida?

Yuna-[bromea desafiante] no has probado a comer mas verdura

Akai okami es el esqueleto de un lobo el doble de grande que Yuna y el triple de largo con llamas alrededor de su cuerpo , colmillos apuntando como lanzas desde su cabeza y afiladas garras como lo único vivo que quedaba

Ryu-maldito

Ryu se abalanza pero Akai okami lo aparta de un solo manotazo

Akai okami- no molestes insecto

Yuna-Ryu [salta sobre el demonio] ¿estas bien?

Ryu- no, no hasta que haya acabado con ese demonio

Yuna- es más probable que el acabe contigo

Yuna coge a Ryu y se aparta justo cuando Akai okami carga contra ellos

Ryu- voy a matarlo

Kaguya- aunque logres acercarte ¿que harás? su cuerpo esta rodeado de fuego

Ryu- me da igual [intenta separase de Yuna] aunque me cueste la vida, vengare a mi hermana

Yuna- eso no te llevara a ninguna parte [ve que el resto de lobos aun no habían superado las trampas] ayuda a los demás e impide que se repita

Yuna suelta a Ryu y sujeta a Akai okami usando su espada

Ryu- no…

Yuna- es una orden

Ryu- pero [akai okami lanza a Yuna lejos y carga contra Ryu] mierda

Akai okami- tu serás mi primera comida

Ryu cierra los ojos esperando su final sin embargo siente la sangre de otro

Madre de Ryu- vete

La madre de Ryu había saltado en la trayectoria y los colmillos de Akai Okami la habían atravesado completamente

Ryu- mama

Akai okami- tarde [quita a su madre moviendo los colmillos y la lanza al suelo] ahora vas [una sombra gigante le lanza hacia las llamas de un manotazo que apaga las llamas con el viento]

Yuna- maldito [la sombra la cubre] ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a una madre? [Dirige la sombra hacia Akai okami como un lobo gigante] vas a morir [en cuanto la sombra lo toca lo atraviesa varias veces]

Kaguya- quema [salta de Yuna] Yuna, ¿Qué te pasa?

Los ojos de Yuna se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre y la sombra parecía aumentar según lo hacia su furia

Yuna-[furiosa] me asegurare de que sea lo más lento y dolorosamente posible

La sombra alrededor de Yuna comenzaba a tomar forma

Kaguya- es imposible

Todos los lobos huían aterrados al igual que los demonios de Yuna, que caminaba con paso firme pero seguro hacia su rival

Akai Okami- ¿tu que eres?

Yuna- tu peor pesadilla [la sombra de Yuna la rodea y forma 8 cabezas de serpiente a su alrededor] y he venido a por ti

Kaguya- Ryu, hay que irse [salta sobre Ryu]

Ryu- no, le hare pagar por lo que le ha hecho a mi madre

Kaguya- entiendo tu furia, aun así [mira a Yuna que comenzaba aparecerse mas a un demonio] dudo que nos reconozca

Ryu- pero

Kaguya- Yuna nos matara si nos acercamos

Ryu- esta bien, seguidme

Ryu actúa como líder y Guía a lo lobos fuera de la cueva

Akai Okami- creo que serás tu la que muera

Akai okami carga hacia Yuna sin embargo, una de las sombras lo sujeta y lo golpea múltiples veces contra las paredes de la cueva

Yuna-[rabiosa por el recuerdo de ver morir a su madre] serás tu el que muera

Las sombras de Yuna toman forma de espadas que se separan y atraviesan a Akai okami

Akai okami- eso no funcionara

Las espadas de Yuna liberan viento y apagan el fuego de Akai okami

Yuna-[sonríe] ¿seguro?

Una de las cabezas se lanza como un lobo y mastica a Akai okami mientras Yuna se calma y la sombra desaparece

Yuna-[vuelve a su forma normal muy aturdida] ¿Qué ha pasado? [Ve el cadáver de la madre de Ryu] descansa en paz [Yuna la toca y se transforma en una luz que asciende hacia los cielos]

Yuna ve el cadáver de Akai okami y como pasa a ser una luz que salía de la cueva

Yuna- espera [Yuna persigue a la luz] ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿como he ganado?

En cuanto salen a la luz el resto de lobos, Ryu y Kaguya la miran asustados

Kaguya-¿Yuna?

Yuna- si ¿pasa algo?

Ryu y Kaguya se tiran sobre Yuna

Kaguya-¿estas bien?

Yuna- si pero [se sienta] noto como si me quemara la piel [rueda por el suelo]

Ryu- ¿has acabado con él?

Yuna- si [mira al suelo] siento no haber podido hacer nada

Ryu-al menos estará con mi hermana

La luz asciende y baja como un lobo con el pelo escarlata

Lobo- siento el dolor y las molestias

Yuna- no es a mí a quien debes pedirle disculpas

El lobo mira a la manada las cuales se dan la vuelta con odio

Lobo- no espero vuestro perdón

Ryu-[se hecha sobre el] papa

El lobo se tumba para verle cara a cara

Lobo- según recuerdo [sonríe] has sido muy valiente para venir hasta aquí atravesando las montañas tú solo

Ryu- si

Lobo- sé que harás que me sienta orgulloso

Yuna-**me recuerda a mi madre**

Lobo- [se dirige hacia Yuna] supongo que tú me has liberado

Yuna- eso creo

Lobo-¿Crees?

Yuna- no estoy muy segura de que paso

Lobo- en cualquier caso mi espíritu es libre

Yuna- he mandado a la loba al plano celestial

La madre de Ryu y su hermana bajan

Ryu- mama, Yuki [Ryu se lanza pero las atraviesa dejando ver que eran espíritus]

Yuki- has sido muy valiente [hace el gesto de abrazar a Ryu] pero no hacia falta que te arriesgaras tanto por nosotras

Madre de Ryu-has hecho una estupidez [agarra a todos con sus patas] pero en efecto la has hecho con valentía

El lobo se dirige a abrazar a su familia

Lobo- has dejado de ser un cachorro

Kaguya- es tan triste

Yuna- yo lo veo como algo alegre

Kaguya- [sorprendida] Yuna ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Yuna- aunque tu familia no este contigo, siempre sientes que cuidan de ti [sonríe] aparte, te dejan un regalo que jamás desaparece

Kaguya-¿Cuál?

Yuna- recuerdos [agarra el medallón mientras se sienta] recuerdos que no desaparecerán jamás

Yuna mira la escena mientras Kaguya comienza a entender a lo que se refería Yuna

Yuna- en fin [se levanta] espero que te recuperes

Antes de marcharse Ryu para a Yuna

Ryu- esto te lo debo a ti [la abraza] gracias

Yuna- no hay de que pequeñajo [le devuelve el abrazo con una pata] ahora tengo que irme

Lobo- aun no [toca la marca de Yuna] y veo que [deja ver la misma marca en su pecho] eres como yo

Himeji baja desde el plano celestial

Himeji- buen trabajo

Cuando el lobo la ve se lanza a su lado a sentarse

Lobo- me alegro de ver que nuestra nueva hermana tiene tanta compasión

Himeji- además de valor y fuerza

Yuna-[sonrojada] ¿de verdad?

Himeji- si cachorra [la acaricia] tienes un gran futuro por delante

Lobo- en efecto [se divide en dos partes de luz] y quiero ayudar a cumplirlo

Una de las luces entra en Yuna y la otra se coloca en sus patas formando 4 garras de fuego ardiente que surgen como piedras fundiéndose alrededor de sus patas

Lobo- son las ``garras del valor ardiente´´ haz que ardan por toda la eternidad

Yuna hace movimientos muy agiles y rápidos con sus cuatro miembros que dejan una estela de fuego en el aire

Yuna- ahora

Salta girando como una peonza y libera un huracán de fuego

Lobo- que el fuego ruja

Himeji y la familia de Ryu suben cuando Yuna aúlla y el Lobo forma una constelación con su forma

Kaguya-[bromea] lo tenemos de dos maneras

Yuna- [termina la broma] tostado o al punto

Ryu- increíble

Yuna- si [mira alrededor] ¿y tus amigos?

Ryu-ellos, me consideran un símbolo de mala suerte, supongo que me ha abandonado mientras hablábamos

Kaguya- ¿Cómo?

Ryu- supongo, que tendré que formar mi propia familia

Ryu mueve las patas sin embargo no avanza

Yuna- [con Ryu en la boca] o ser parte de la nuestra, tu eliges

Ryu-¿en serio? genial no te arrepentirás

Yuna y Ryu se marchan corriendo mientras Ryu es el que elimina a los demonios

Yuna-gracias Ryu estoy bastante cansada

Ryu- te dije que no te arrepentirías


	11. secretos confesiones y un tio raro

aquí el nuevo capitulo, es corto pero a cambio descubriremos quien es Yuna y como pudo salir aquella sombra de su cuerpo (capitulo anterior genio) y si al leerlo alguien me lo pregunta, no, no me cae bien Waka,prefiero a la gente que no se anda con rodeos y me dice encoge y pasa

* * *

Yuna- ya llegamos

Ryu-¿segura de que me aceptaran?

Yuna- los guerreros siempre vienen bien

Antes de llegar Sora espera en la puerta

Yuna- [alegre] Sora

Sora- hola Yuna ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Yuna- es Ryu

Ryu-encantado

Yuna- ¿crees que podría vivir con nosotros?

Sora- tendrá que pedírselo a Himiko

Yuna- esta en el templo ¿verdad?

Sora- si

Ryu se dirige al templo

Kaguya- voy contigo [salta sobre Ryu]

Yuna- nos vemos

Sora-Yuna, tengo que hablar contigo

Yuna- ¿de que?

Sora- hay cosas, que tu madre no te conto

Yuna-[preocupada] ¿Cómo?

Sora- ven por aquí

Sora se dirige a campo abierto y se para en medio de 5 rocas en círculo

Yuna-¿Qué hay aquí?

Sora-toca el suelo con la marca

Yuna toca el suelo y su marca se dibuja desde el suelo hasta las cinco rocas

Yuna- guau

Sora- clave hikari

Las rocas lanzan un rayo al medio y se comienzan a formar una imagen

Yuna- increíble

En la imagen se ve a la madre de Yuna con ella de pequeña

Sora- tu madre, me dijo que si volvíamos aquí, te enseñase esto

Yuna-¿volvíamos?

Madre de Yuna-[su voz e imagen salen de las piedras] Yuna, si estas aquí quiere decir que mi hechizo a fallado, siento haberte ocultado la verdad tanto tiempo

Yuna- no la sigo

Madre de Yuna- lance un hechizo sobre nosotras, si funciona, no tendré que preocuparme por los demonios, tengo pensado ir al futuro

Sora- allí, los demonios son tan débiles que no podrían herirte

Madre de Yuna- siento, que jamás conozcas a tu familia, pero no puedo permitir que cumplas tu destino

Yuna-¿cumplir mi destino?

Madre de Yuna- antes de morir, Orochi me lanzo una maldición, mi descendencia seria sacrificada para traer de vuelta a la vida a la serpiente

Sora-tenia que protegerte

Madre de Yuna- sé que el hechizo reducirá mi vida, pero no quiero arruinar la tuya, Sora, protege a Yuna como juraste

Sora- me escape y me uní a una familia antes de saber que eras tu quien me recogió

Yuna- mama, sacrificaste tu vida para salvar la mía

Madre de Yuna- sé que harás que me sienta orgullosa, mi ángel

Las piedras dejan de brillar y el mensaje acaba

Sora- siento haberte mentido [se levanta] mañana me iré del pueblo, imagino que no me perdonaras

Yuna-[le adelanta y le da en la cara con toda su fuerza] idiota [Yuna lo abraza] no tengo nada que perdonarte

Sora- pero, te he mentido durante tanto tiempo

Yuna- pero has seguido fiel a la promesa de mi madre [lo abraza con mas fuerza] y me has protegido desde que nos conocemos

Sora-Yuna [la abraza] gracias, siempre sabes hacer que me alegre

Yuna-[se separa] ¿volvemos al pueblo?

Sora- antes tengo que ir a por algo [se aleja] no creo que tarde

Yuna- voy contigo

Sora- lo siento [la da un ligero golpe en la cabeza] pero esto solo lo puedo hacer yo

Sora se marcha bajo la atenta mirada de Yuna

Yuna- en fin, sabe cuidarse

Yuna se da la vuelta sin embargo se cae del susto ya que una persona aparece de repente

Waka- ma cheire, que sorpresa verte aquí

Yuna se marcha

Waka- hablo contigo, Yuna

Yuna se da la vuelta sorprendida

Yuna-**¿de que me conoce este tío raro?**

Waka- ma Cheire ¿no me recuerdas?

Yuna-**da igual** [se comienza a marchar]

Waka- no esta bien ignorar a tus mayores [saca su espada] voy a tener que recordarte quien soy a las malas

Yuna-**me tiene harta** [Yuna intenta aplastarlo con el martillo sin embargo Waka simplemente se aparta]

Waka-ma Cheire, el estilo directo no es siempre lo mejor

Waka salta sobre el martillo

Yuna- **no te burles **

Yuna mueve el martillo y lanza a Waka sin embargo cae de pie

Waka- lo dicho, creo que hay un sitio mejor pero antes, hora de las profecías. **_La maldad y el bien son conceptos iguales_**

Yuna-**este tío es un friki** [intenta cortarle con sus garras pero sencillamente se marcha]

Waka- volveremos a vernos adieu

Yuna-**espero que no**

Yuna se marcha al pueblo intentando ignorar la predicción de Waka

* * *

fin del capitulo y para todos aquellos a los que les interese subiré otra historia al mismo tiempo, buscarla por el nombre de:la camada de Aleu:

con esto dicho sayonara, espero veros pronto y vuestras rewievs


	12. el regreso de Sora y la verdad de Yuna

antes de nada un aviso, mi pc no funciona [estoy subiendo esto desde la biblioteca] y segundo no se cuanto tiempo durara [pero eso no quiere decir que no siga pensando en formulas para continuar con esta historia] ahora sin mas preambulos la historia

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Sora se marcho, Yuna no le ha dicho a nadie su encuentro con Waka y ha ido aprendiendo a manejar mejor sus poderes mientras que Iris ha estado entrenando con Marisa en las afueras, sin embargo hoy las dos han decidido luchar como practica mientras Kushi y Susanoo observan el combate

Amaterasu- ahora suéltalo

La marca de Yuna libera una gran bola de fuego que Iris evapora con un chorro de agua que sale de ninguna parte

Yuna- has mejorado Iris [se prepara] pero no te voy a dejar superarme

Kaguya- hemos entrenado demasiado para dejarte ganar

Iris- bien, entonces tendré que ganarte por méritos propios

Iris golpea el suelo con todas sus fuerzas y miles de rocas salen del suelo separándose y, acto seguido se lanzan hacia Yuna como lanzas gigantes

Yuna- muro de tierra

La marca de Yuna brilla y un muro que sale del suelo frente a ella para las piedras

Iris- no esta mal

Yuna- no he acabado, temblor

La tierra se dirige hacia Iris como un Tsunami sin embargo sencillamente salta

Iris- alas de muerte

Unas alas de mariposa blanca salen y alejan a Iris del peligro adhiriéndose a su espalda

Yuna- buen truco, pero eres blanco fácil

Yuna lanza una bola de fuego, pero Iris bate las alas y se la devuelve en un impacto directo

Iris-[bromea] hace un poco de calor ¿no crees?

Yuna- tranquila [se sacude] he oído que tenemos vientos del este

Yuna usa su poder y crea un viento que deshace las llamas y le arranca las alas a Iris la cual cae grácilmente de pie

Iris- buen truco

Yuna-¿verdad?

Iris- a ver que haces con esto [se pone de pie y junta sus patas delanteras] remolino mortal

De la palma de sus patas sale un tornado el cual absorbe y trocea lo que hay en los alrededores

Yuna- a ver que te parece [Yuna usa sus poderes y crea una bomba que es absorbida y explota junto a Iris] ¿estas bien? [Bromea] nunca antes había hecho fuegos artificiales

Iris- muy bonitos pero, es hora de mi as en la manga [brilla] humanización

Iris toma su forma de humana sin embargo ahora era pelirroja, sus colas seguían con ella y tenia orejas de gato

Yuna- había olvidado lo guapa que eras

Iris-[solo oye ladridos] lo siento Yuna pero no te entiendo [Iris junta sus manos pone las palmas en el suelo] manos de la muerte

Grandes masas de oscuridad toman la forma de manos e intentan aplastar a Yuna

Yuna- luz mortal [Yuna genera una esfera de luz desde su frente que destruye la oscuridad de Iris y no deja sombra] devastación divina

Yuna lanza la bola sin embargo Iris se aparta momentos antes de que choque y libere una explosión, que deja un enorme hueco en el que queda un poco de luz en el fondo

Iris- no esta mal

Yuna- retribución

La luz sale del cráter con la forma de Yomigami y dispara cuatro rayos desde sus esferas que se combinan en un rayo multicolor

Iris- cuatro vientos oscuros

Salen cuatro rayos de oscuridad pura de ninguna parte que se combinan haciendo que parezca un animal y choca con el de Yuna levantando una gran nube de polvo

Iris- no veo nada

Yuna se adentra en la nube de polvo y tumba a Iris, para después inmovilizarla con sus patas y poner sus colmillos muy cerca de su cuello

Amaterasu-¿Quién va ganando?

Shiranui llama al viento y deshace el polvo dejando ver que Yuna le estaba chupando la cara a Iris que seguía en su forma humana

Yuna- gran combate [le da un lametazo] tenemos que repetir

Iris- espera, Yuna para [Yuna sigue lamiéndola] me haces cosquillas

Iris no puede evitar reírse y toma su forma de gata

Amaterasu- ha sido un gran combate

Yuna e Iris- muchas gracias [se arrodillan] mi diosa

Amaterasu- dejad la broma

Shiranui- no maduraran

Yuna-Shiranui [se levanta] ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Shiranui- muy bien pequeña

Kushi- es una alegría ver que tal poder no es desaprovechado [Yuna se tumba panza arriba y Kushi acaricia su estomago]

Susanoo- desde luego, no son tan débiles como cuando llegaron al pueblo

Kaguya-¿a quien llamas débil? En esta semana solo has estorbado, eres un vago, un…

Yuna se come a Kaguya y la mantiene en su boca

Iris-¿estará bien?

Amaterasu-sobrevivirá

Susanoo- esa enana arrogante

Yuna suelta a Kaguya en el suelo y ``pellizca´´ a Susanoo en el brazo haciéndole un poco de daño

Kushi- tú te lo has buscado

Kaguya-Yuna [mareada] deberías de usar un colutorio mejor

Amaterasu- Himiko nos espera en el santuario

Yuna- bien

Kaguya- un momento [se agarra al suelo] tengo que quitarme las babas

Iris sopla y la lanza contra Yuna

Yuna- ya esta [Kaguya se agarra y sube] ¿todos listos?

Kaguya-señorita Kushi suba

Kushi se sienta sobre Yuna

Susanoo-¿yo iré a pie?

Amaterasu recoge a Susanoo

Yuna- ¿están todos?

Iris- si [al dar un paso apoya mal y se hace un poco de daño] vamos

Yuna- no

Kaguya- señorita Kushi ¿le importaría llevar a Iris?

Kushi- será un placer [recoge a Iris y se la pone entre sus piernas mientras la acaricia] estamos listas

Shiranui-¿todos listos? pues vamos

Yuna y Amaterasu se marchan mientras Shiranui va mas lento pero siempre detrás de ellas

Yuna- ya llegamos

Kushi- ¿puedes dejarme en mi casa?

Yuna se dirige a la casa de Kushi y la deja delicadamente en la puerta cuando Iris y Kushi se bajan

Iris- puedo seguir desde aquí

Yuna-¿segura?

Iris- mi pata ya ve mejor [da golpes al suelo] ¿ves?

Yuna-¿vas al templo?

Iris-no, voy a dar una vuelta

Yuna- nos vemos luego

Amaterasu- iré con Shiranui y Susanoo al rio a por agua

Yuna- bien

Los tres se separan, sin embargo al llegar al templo Yuna sencillamente grita

Todos-[preocupados] Yuna

Iris, Shiranui y Amaterasu van al templo creyendo que Yuna tiene problemas, sin embargo la escena es muy distinta

Yuna-Sora [encima de él lamiéndole sin parar] has vuelto

Sora- si soy yo

Amaterasu- cuanto tiempo sin verte

Sora había vuelto con un paquete en la espalda

Iris-¿Qué es?

Yuna- déjame ver

Himiko la agarra

Himiko- lo veras en un rato

Yuna- pero

Marisa- yo os llevo [saca su escoba]

Yuna-¿adonde?

Marisa- [coge a Iris firmemente] ¿no lo adivinas?

Himiko- una semana

Iris- o no

La escoba se eleva en el aire con los gritos de Iris

Sora- ¿donde van?

Susanoo-¿a que se referían?

Issun- ya que estarán aquí un tiempo serán las mascotas del templo

Ishaku- y hoy las van a dar un baño

Sora- entonces habrá que esperar

Amaterasu, Shiranui y Sora esperan una hora en el interior del templo cuando llegan Yuna empapada

Yuna-Hola [se sacude y moja a Todos] perdón por la espera

Sora-¿Kaguya no se ha ahogado en el agua?

Kaguya-[la regaña disimuladamente] Kaguya casi se ahoga cuando antes de meterse en las aguas termales, Yuna ha decidido ensuciarse en un charco de barro como un perro

Yuna- Gomen

Iris entra empapada

Iris- no me acostumbro bien del todo y sigo odiando el agua

Marisa entra llena de arañazos en los brazos con Himiko que viene empapada

Issun-¿Qué te ha pasado Marisa?

Marisa-Iris me ha arañado resistiéndose

Himiko- en cambio Yuna se lo ha pasado bien

Kaguya- de hecho tu también

Himiko- si

Issun-¿por?

Himiko- me ha tirado al agua después de lavarla y hemos jugado un rato

Yuna- no pude evitarlo

Sora- supongo que la transformación, poco a poco afecta a vuestro carácter

Yuna-[curiosa] ¿Qué nos querías enseñar?

Sora- esto

Sora abre el paquete y deja ver que traía un mango de espada y su funda

Yuna- [decepcionada] valla

Sora- [coge el mango con la boca y en un rápido movimiento la guarda en la funda] ya es hora de que luche

Yuna-¿en serio?

Sora-prometí defenderte, pero no estoy solo

Yuna-no te sigo

Waka entra en el templo y Yuna se lanza a por el

Waka- ma cheire ¿no eres un poco agresiva?

Kaguya- ¿le conoces?

Yuna- **si oigo un solo ma cheire más**

Sora la aparta empujándola y desenfunda la espada dejando ver que era luz pura

Sora- lo siento Yuna [Yuna se levanta] pero es mi autentico dueño

Yuna-¿autentico?

Waka- ¿lo has olvidado? De hecho yo ayude a tu madre en el parto, y soy quien la ayudo a llegar al futuro, con Sora y tú en el lote

Yuna-**sigue sin caerme bien** [se sienta]

Issun- maldito monje medio desnudo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaguya- he oído hablar de ti, tú [rabiosa] eres una ver…

Yuna y Amaterasu hacen callar a Kaguya e Issun metiéndoselos en la boca mientras himiko, Marisa e Ishaku ríen con la escena

Yuna- calma [suelta a Kaguya baboseada en el suelo] no se merece que le hables

Waka- ya sé que despierto pasiones

Sora- estas no cambiaran

Waka- ma cheire [Yuna aprieta los dientes] ¿has descubierto a que me refería?

Todos miran a Yuna desconcertados

Issun-¿te ha hecho una predicción?

Yuna- si pero, no tenia sentido

Amaterasu-a menudo dice cosas sin sentido o filosóficas

Shiranui-¿Qué te dijo?

Yuna- el bien y el mal son conceptos iguales

Issun- vale, eso no tiene sentido

Waka- no creas

Amaterasu- no lo entiendo

Yuna- estuve pensando en ello [todos la miran esperando] luz y oscuridad son comúnmente usados para representar bien y mal, sin embargo, algunos actos no dejan diferencia entre ellos

Marisa- el demonio no es blanco ni negro

Yuna- es como lo pintes

Waka- très bien

Sora- profundo

Yuna- me costó darle un…

Yuna se desconcentra y Waka clava su espada en la marca

Shiranui- Yuna

Todos se lanzan al ataque sin embargo Sora se interpone

Sora-[intenta calmarlos] esperad

Waka retira su espada y el cuerpo de Yuna comienza a brillar mientras un poco de su sangre se mueve hacia sus costados

Shiranui-[furioso] si le pasa algo

Sora- soy el que mas desea protegerla

La sangre de Yuna desaparece mientras dos grandes masa de luz se forman en sus costados

Amaterasu- es [una de las masas de luz se oscurece, mientras comienzan a tomar forma]

Himiko-ella es

Una vez aquellas sustancias dejan de brillar se convirtieron en un ala negra y la otra dorada

Waka- lo mas probable es que ahora

Las alas de Yuna se repliegan en su interior y ella se cae al suelo inconsciente

Sora- Yuna [corre a su lado y ve como solo estaba inconsciente y su herida había sanado]

Himiko- ella es

Marisa- creí que eran leyendas

Siranui se acerca lentamente a Yuna

Sora- solo necesita dormir

Waka- por eso os traíamos esto

Sale del santuario y vuelve con colchones hechos de paja trenzada

Himiko- bien [coge a Yuna y delicadamente la coloca en uno de los colchones] ¿cuando despertara?

Waka-no debería tardar demasiado

Shiranui- ¿estará bien?

Sora- si

Amaterasu- esto supone un revés

Ryu- esas alas [Kaguya y él se miran] he visto eso antes en Yuna

Todos menos Waka y Kaguya le miran sorprendidos

Amaterasu ¿Cómo?

Issun- explicaros

Kaguya- veréis

Kaguya y Ryu les cuentan la batalla de Yuna con Akai okami y como sus sombras salieron antes de que la vieran

Sora-¿ya ha pasado?

Waka- creo que salieron al alcanzar el umbral de furia

Sora-¿y que mas da? Si vuelve a pasar, puede que perdamos a Yuna

Shiranui-Orochi

Issun- esa serpiente no deja de molestar

Amaterasu- lo importante es protegerla

Sora- si

Shiranui- no debe quedarse sola

Sora- no podemos permitirlo

Iris- chicos, sé que sonara tonto pero ¿Qué no podemos permitir?

Sora- Orochi

Iris- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Yuna?

Waka- esto [toca su marca] puede manipular conceptos como vida y muerte, algo que Orochi sabia y se muestra en sus alas

Shiranui- cuando acabe con el, una parte debió de introducirse y esperar el momento de salir

Sora- Yuna es lo único que la retiene

Ryu- no podemos permitir que Orochi salga

Kaguya-¿y que hacemos?

Sora- hay dos formas, una forma de salida es lo que visteis

Ryu- [inocente] ¿en la que era tan fuerte?

Sora-emociones negativas, le dan fuerza pero pierde control

Waka- la otra, es un ritual en el que Orochi absorbería el poder de Yuna

Kaguya- desde luego, la sombra parecía Orochi

Yuna comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente

Shiranui-[se acerca] ha despertado ¿estas bien?

Yuna- he tenido días mejores y [sonríe] Sora tiene una cuenta pendiente

Sora-¿Cómo?

Yuna- he recordado todo

Sora- ya te sigo

Sora toca la marca de Yuna y es envuelto en luz

Iris-¿Qué pasa?

Sora- mi poder

Una vez la luz desaparece el pelaje de sora era de un blanco brillante y la espada estaba sujeta en un cinturón

Amaterasu- ¿tú eres un celestial?

Sora- y el ángel guardián de Yuna

Yuna se pone con esfuerzo en pie

Shiranui- no hagas esfuerzos

Yuna- iba al rio [sonríe] tengo un poco de sed y alguien tiene que traer agua

Shiranui- entonces [se coloca debajo de Yuna y la levanta] déjame llevarte

Sora-tener cuidado

Yuna- descuida

Shiranui- la protegeré con mi vida

Shiranui se marcha con Yuna mientras el resto menos Himiko, Marisa y Ryu le lanzan miles de preguntas a Sora y Waka sonríe

Yuna- **se instalara con nosotros**


	13. ajustando cuentas

Yuna- ya casi estamos

Shiranui- ya oigo el agua

Shiranui hace un Sprint final y llegan al rio

Yuna- aquí es [se baja] muchas gracias

Shiranui- si te cansas dímelo

Kaguya- le herida ha sido grave

Yuna- ya ha sanado

Kaguya- siempre se me olvida esa velocidad de recuperación

Yuna bebe agua del rio agachándose todo lo que puede

Yuna- que fresquita [Shiranui sigue alerta] los demonios no se acercan a esta zona

Shiranui- hay que estar alerta y…

Yuna-[se pega a su cuerpo interrumpiendo la frase] debes aprender a relajarte

Shiranui- hay momentos para cada cosa

Yuna-¿y no tienes sed? has hecho mucho camino sin beber nada

Shiranui- no lo necesito

Yuna- yo vigilo, bebe tranquilo

Yuna se sienta mientras Shiranui bebe agua

Shiranui-[bebe agua] tienes razón, esta genial

Yuna-¿lo ves? deberías de intentar dejar de estar serio siempre

Shiranui- y tú deberías intentar ser mas seria

Kaguya- coincido

Yuna-¿de parte de quien estas?

Los tres se ríen con el comentario de Yuna

Yuna- Shiranui ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Shiranui- supongo

Yuna-¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

Shiranui- si, fue una gran batalla

Yuna-me gustaría [traga saliva] me gustaría volver a luchar contra ti

Shiranui-¿Cómo?

Yuna- aquel día, era como un cachorro, apenas sabia hacer nada en mi nueva condición [determinada se gira y mira a los ojos a Shiranui] quiero saber que habría pasado si hubiese sido un combate a muerte

Shiranui- Yuna

Kaguya-¿estas loca? Jamás en la vida

Shiranui- [igual de convencido que Yuna] de acuerdo

Kaguya-¿Cómo?

Yuna- bien [se acerca y le susurra al oído a Shiranui] te veré allí

Shiranui- de acuerdo

Kaguya-¿Dónde?

Los dos se marchan sin decir una palabra en todo el camino dejando a Kaguya con el deseo de saber el lugar

El día ha transcurrido con Naturalidad, Sora ha estado enseñando a Ryu a luchar mientras Iris y Marisa practicaban en la montaña y Amaterasu fue a hacer unos recados al pueblo , sin embargo Yuna y Shiranui apenas se dirigían la palabra sin embargo los dos pensaban lo mismo

Yuna-**hoy a medianoche ajustaremos cuentas**

Ryu- Yuna [se tira encima y la tumba] hemos terminado

Yuna-[le acaricia la cabeza con la pata] me alegro cachorro [juega con el]

Sora- habrías sido una gran hermana mayor

Yuna-¿a si? [Ryu y ella se lanzan una mirada de complicidad] se te olvida que eres el mayor

Yuna y Ryu tiran a Yuna al suelo y Yuna le sujeta mientras Ryu le frota el hocico en el estomago haciéndole cosquillas

Shiranui-parad Ya [aparta a Ryu] no seáis crueles

Sora- arigatou

Shiranui- yo también quiero

Shiranui se une a la fiesta y entre los tres consiguen que Sora se canse

Sora- ha sido, un truco sucio

Yuna- gomen

Shiranui- me apetecía divertirme por una vez

Sora-¿y tenia que ser a mi costa?

Yuna- entiéndelo [frota sus mejillas] eres como un peluche

Ryu- y Yo ¿Cómo soy?

Yuna- tu eres como una nube, suave, blandito [simula que va a tirarse encima] y cómodo

Sora- no [se aparta asustado y ve que era una broma] me has asustado

Yuna- perdona

Ryu- Yuna ¿puedo pedirte un favor muy personal?

Yuna- claro

Sora- ¿puedo llamarte hermana?

Yuna- no se [sonríe] para mi ya eres como un hermanito

Ryu-genial [se tira a su lomo] siempre me has recordado a ella, y creía que el espíritu se traspasaba

Yuna- entonces tu eres el de Fenrir, grande, fuerte y aun así cariñoso

Sora- y la tuya es más bien la de nuestra vecina

Yuna-¿Cuál de ellas?

Sora- la que sonreía de manera siniestra

Yuna y Sora sufren dentera haciendo que los demás se rían

Shiranui- no sé que decir

Yuna- esa tía era siniestra

Sora- cierto, entonces [piensa] eres como Yukiko tu compañera

Yuna-Yukiko ¿por?

Sora- por que eres un diamante sin pulir, una belleza incomprendida

Yuna- arigatou

Shiranui- ¿no echáis de menos vuestro mundo?

Yuna- a ratos

Sora-pero tarde o temprano volveremos

Iris y Marisa llegan

Iris-hola

Yuna- ¿Qué tal?

Marisa- has mejorado Iris [sonríe] los tres

Iris y Yuna- ¿Qué esperabas?

Sora- han entrenado duramente

Shiranui- tienen que mejorar

Himiko-si [entra en el santuario con Amaterasu y Waka] y habíamos pensado en algo

Yuna-¿en que?

Amaterasu-ya lleváis en nuestro mundo caí un mes

Shiranui- y hay que celebrarlo

Waka- el pueblo quiere ayudar

Iris- en serio

Yuna- no se

Sora- no le gusta ser el centro de atención

Yuna- si me gusta pero

Kaguya e Issun-¿entonces?

Yuna- da igual, no es como en clase

Iris-¿eras la delegada no?

Yuna-Hai, tenía peticiones de tanta gente que me ponía nerviosa pensando en como conseguirlas

Iris- aquí estamos entre amigos

Kaguya-relájate y disfruta

Todos la miran con una sonrisa esperando a que Yuna diga lo que todos quieren oír

Yuna-esta bien, me rindo

Sora se hecha encima con Ryu

Sora- esa es mi hermana

Ryu-vamos a tener que arreglarte

Yuna- ¿cuando es la fiesta?

Himiko-en una semana

Yuna-bien

Iris-el caso es que hablando se ha hecho tarde

Himiko-cierto

Marisa- preparare la mesa

Yuna-[moviendo la cola] ¿puedo ayudar?

Himiko-no

Yuna-entendido [sonríe] Ishaku, Issun ¿podéis venir un momento?

Issun e Ishaku-¿para?

Yuna- es una sorpresa

Kaguya- ¿y yo?

Yuna- se siente [va al lavabo mientras Issun e Ishaku la siguen] tienes que lavarte las manos

Shiranui-devuélvemelo cuando acabes

Yuna- vale [deja a Kaguya lavándose las manos en una gota de agua] quería pediros un favor

Ambos-¿Cuál?

Yuna- veréis [les susurra el plan al oído] ¿podéis hacerlo?

Ambos- ¿lo dudas?

Yuna-gracias chicos

Kaguya sale del baño

Kaguya- ya esta

Yuna-pues vamos

Kaguya se va con todos saltando como lo haría un poncle

Yuna- [imita el sonido cuando salta] boing, boing, boing

Kaguya-¿Cómo podéis hacer esto todo el día? Es agotador

Issun- [arrogante] eso es por que eres débil comparada con nosotros

Yuna se pone delante e Issun choca como si fuera un muro

Yuna-[irónica] perdón

Kaguya-el karma [suspira sonriente] que gran invento

Himiko-aquí teneis [pone el cuenco junto a Yuna] que aproveche

Yuna-igual

Todos cenan riéndose de Kaguya que no podía dejar de dar saltos

Kaguya- no es gracioso

Yuna-tiene razón, es muy gracioso [Yuna pone la pata para que deje de saltar] pero si sigue saltando tirara la comida

Kaguya-[deja de saltar] gracias

Yuna- no hay de que

La cena termina sin incidencias y todos se van a dormir

Yuna-Kaguya [se mueve] ¿estas despierta?

Kaguya se cae, pero se duerme en el suelo

Shiranui-[susurra] ¿lista?

Yuna-si

Los dos se levantan y salen hacia el campo

en el campo shinsu

Yuna-[decidida] esta vez, será muy diferente

Shiranui- no voy a contenerme

Yuna- no quiero que lo hagas

Shiranui- lo mismo te digo

Yuna-remolino ardiente [crea un remolino de aire envuelto en fuego]

Shiranui llama al viento y deshace el remolino para luego lanzarse

Shiranui- tengo trucos nuevos

Shiranui lanza a Yuna al cielo con el reflector y se lo lanza

Yuna- igual que yo

Yuna coge el reflector con los dientes

Shiranui-mala idea

El reflector gira y Yuna sale despedida por la velocidad

Yuna-[cae de pie deslizándose] no está mal

El reflector vuelve a la espalda de Shiranui

Shiranui-¿eso es todo?

Yuna- ni de broma

La marca de Yuna brilla a dos colores, marrón y rojo

Yuna- he estado practicando esto en secreto, rio de lava

Una gran cantidad de lava se forma frente a Yuna y avanza hacia Shiranui

Shiranui- no esta mal [se cubre con su reflector]

Yuna-**ha picado**

La lava se solidifica sin que Shiranui lo vea y Forma un gran camino, Yuna alcanza su velocidad máxima corriendo por el camino acto seguido, lanza un placaje tan potente que rompe la defensa de Shiranui

Yuna- ahora [se lanza con sus garras y lanza un corte a Shiranui]

Shiranui- no esta mal [bloquea el corte y solo sufre un corte de poco seriedad en el costado] pero prueba esto

El reflector de Shiranui vuelve a tomar su antigua forma y empuja a Yuna con una gran ráfaga de fuego

Yuna-[se cae sobre su estomago] esa no la he visto venir [se levanta] pero no me vas a ganar

Shiranui- vamos te espero

Yuna- ahora veras

Yuna lanza su espada y Shiranui la para

Shiranui- ¿eso es todo?

Yuna- ahora

Yuna aparece a su lado y balancea su martillo horizontalmente lanzando a Shiranui que rebota con el suelo

Shiranui-[se levanta torpemente] buen golpe

Yuna- Shiranui [se dirige preocupada] ¿estas bien?

Shiranui-si

Yuna- me he pasado con ese golpe

Shiranui-¿no decías que no ibas a contenerte?

Yuna-si pero

Shiranui-Yuna, no te preocupes, estoy bien

Yuna- me alegro

Shiranui-dime ¿te habrías contenido si fuera un enemigo?

Yuna- no

Shiranui-exacto, ahora soy tu enemigo y debes dejar de preocuparte por mi

Yuna- recibido

El combate sigue, durante dos horas sin que haya un ganador claro

Yuna- [agotada y Herida por el combate] se acabo

Yuna pone toda su fuerza en su martillo e intenta aplastar a Shiranui pero se para

Shiranui- un empate

En la escena Yuna casi había aplastado a Shiranui, mientras que el, tenia su reflector girando como una sierra muy cerca del cuello de Yuna

Yuna- al menos [sonríe y hace desaparecer el martillo] ha sido entretenido

Shiranui-si

Yuna-[se percata de la figura de un arco en la luna] cuidado [empuja a Shiranui justo cuando una flecha la impacta a ella en su lugar]

Shiranui-¿Quién?

Se distingue la figura de un demonio con arco en la cima del acantilado, pero se marcha corriendo

Shiranui- tengo que sanarla

Shiranui se hecha a Yuna a la espalda y corre hacia el pueblo

Shiranui-himiko [deja a Yuna en el suelo] tenemos una emergencia

Todos se despiertan rápidamente y cuando llegan ven la flecha que Yuna seguía teniendo clavada

Himiko- a ver [saca la flecha aunque Yuna se queja a pesar de estar inconsciente] mi magia la sanara [sus manos se iluminan]

Marisa- no la uses

Marisa separa las manos de himiko antes de que sanen a Yuna

Himiko-¿se puede saber que te pasa?

Marisa- esta no es una flecha normal [huele el extremo] ni usada por un ser normal

Amaterasu-¿Cómo?

Marisa- lleva veneno, es un veneno de acción muy lenta pero es prácticamente incurable

Iris- no digas eso, se va a poner bien

Marisa- no lo hará, es muy difícil de conseguir, quien lo usara sabia lo que hacia

Himiko-¿y ya esta? Mi magia puede curar de todo

Marisa-[suspira indicando equivocación] es el veneno que tenia Orochi, ni un dios puede sobrevivir, si la tocas con tu magia, solo absorberías parte antes de sucumbir

Todos se sorprenden al saber que Marisa conocía algo tan extraño dejando a un lado la palabra Orochi

Issun-¿No hay nada que hacer entonces?

Marisa-[optimista] ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Sora-¿Qué hay que hacer?

Marisa- necesito encontrar unos objetos [escribe una lista] son muy escasos y no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero si nos dividimos podremos encontrarlos

Todos- si

Kaguya-¿y que hacemos con Yuna?

Marisa- chicos, los poncles, Ryu y Waka quedaros vigilando a Yuna [va a la cocina] ayer cogí con Iris hierbas medicinales, deberían de darnos algo de tiempo, dádselas si empieza a tener fiebre

Poncles- si

Himiko- el tiempo apremia

Dividen el mapa en seis partes

Marisa- he marcado la posición de lo que necesitamos, vamos

Todos salen menos Waka y Ryu

Waka- tal y como lo vi venir

Kaguya- maldito ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

Waka- por que debo asegurarme de que la luz de Yuna brille en la noche Ryu, necesito que vengas

Se aleja silenciosamente al pueblo seguido de Ryu

Ishaku- Yuna

Kaguya- resiste

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo ahora una pregunta ¿quien o que h disparado a Yuna y por que? ¿saldra de esta? descubranlo dejando su opinión

ps, puede que tarde en subrilo por problemas tecnicos [no soy tan malo como para dejar con la intriga sin saber que pasara] ademas veremos a Yuna como, demonio por asi decirlo pero aun falta para eso asi que si quieren disfrtar, haganmelo saber con su opinión


	14. el cazador

yo-siguiente capitulo 10 de mayo, fecha de nacimiento de

Yuna-corta el rollo y dilo

yo-¿que haces aqui?

Yuna- el cumpleaños de Inu okami wolf esperamos verles

Yo-esa es mi linea, disfruten

* * *

El grupo se ha alejado a la máxima velocidad posible distanciándose unos de otros para recoger los ingredientes

Sora- [en el campo Shinsu] ya esta [coge un arbusto] estas son las bayas que necesitaba

Sora se dirige corriendo al pueblo sin embargo cae en un agujero

¿?- buenas noches

El agujero se comienza a llenar de gas al tiempo que se cierra Sora- maldi [suelta las vallas mientras se tambalea] cion

Sora se desmalla y el agujero se abre cuando lo recoge un hombre encapuchado

¿?- uno menos [desaparece con una risa siniestra]

Iris- [en el taka Pass] tiene que estar por aquí

Iris examina los alrededores buscando una extraña flor azul que brilla en la noche

Iris- no puede ser tan difícil de encontrar

Un brillo azul deslumbra a Iris de repente

Iris-eso es [mira en la dirección] hay esta

Iris coge la flor, pero esta unida a un cordel que deja caer una pesada jaula sobre ella encerrándola

¿?-[el mismo hombre de antes aparece] hola gatita

Iris- maldito, suéltame [intenta usar su magia pero la jaula la absorbe] te voy a matar

¿?- hablas demasiado

La jaula suelta el mismo gas que uso con Sora e Iris se duerme

¿?- dos [desaparece igual que hizo con Sora y se lleva a Iris]

En la aldea Kusha

Amaterasu- gracias chicos

Rei- de nada, ahora date prisa, el tiempo apremia

Amaterasu- si

Sale de la aldea a toda velocidad, sin embargo poco antes de llegar al bosque un grupo de demonios aparece

Amaterasu- no tengo tiempo

Amaterasu elimina a los demonios de un golpe pero al morir liberan una nube de gas que no sale de la barrera y se desmaya

¿?- [se oye su voz a través de la niebla] tres

En la ciudad de Sei'an

Himiko- estaba por aquí

Himiko se ha colado en los jardines buscando una planta de las que Marisa indico

Himiko- tiene que estar, aquí

Himiko coge la planta

Himiko-ha sido fácil

Himiko sale pero los guardias, confundiéndola con una intrusa la encierran

¿?-[sonríe apareciendo delante de himiko] cuatro [el suelo bajo Himiko se abre y cae por una rampa mientras el hombre se ríe]

Himiko-Hau [aterriza y ve que sus amigos están atados inconscientes] chicos

Himiko va a liberarlos pero pisa un cable y recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la deja inconsciente

En la costa de Ryoshima

Marisa- vamos pececito [usa su escoba para sobrevolar el agua] necesito encontrarte

Marisa se concentra todo lo que puede sin embargo el oleaje hace imposible la misión

Marisa- no me gusta hacer daño a los animales pero

Marisa toca el agua y se genera un remolino que hace salir a todos los peces

Marisa- aquí esta [coge el pez que necesitaba y deshace el remolino] ahora

Marisa eleva la escoba sin embargo no se mueve

Marisa-¿pero que?

Una mano sale del agua agarrando la escoba

¿?- [debajo del agua] cinco

La mano hunde a Marisa en el mar y provoca que casi se ahogue dejándola solo sin aire inconsciente

En el bosque Agata

Shiranui- vamos [busca ansioso] tiene que estar cerca

Shiranui registra los alrededores sin embargo solo estan los arboles

Shiranui-¿Cuál de estos es?

Shiranui registra las copas buscando la indicación que le hizo Marisa

Shiranui- a ver, era un árbol con las flores doradas y las ramas muy largas

Shiranui salta a las ramas a buscar

Shiranui- me dijo que solo quedaba uno y

Shiranui ve el árbol

Shiranui-[alegre] hay esta

Shiranui se dirige a toda velocidad al árbol y coge una rama

Shiranui- con esto, buen intento

Shiranui salta y esquiva una red electrificada que se pega al árbol

¿?- buen trabajo [cae desde la copa hasta estar frente a Shiranui] tal y como esperaba

Shiranui-[amenazante le enseña los colmillos] si te metes en mi camino, un momento [ve que llevaba el mismo arco que quien disparo a Yuna] tu eres el causante de esto

¿? Bingo, el perrito tiene un buen olfato [desganado] lastima que el señor se lo arranque de un bocado

Shiranui- Maldito

Shiranui se lanza hacia el sin embargo desparece

¿?- ¿me buscabas? [Shiranui se da la vuelta y ve que su rival esta invertido] ¿Necesitas algo?

Shiranui- tendría que volver con Yuna, pero voy a encargarme de ti

¿?- si que te importa esa Yuna ¿acaso es tu novia o algo? para mi, solo es una presa mas

Shiranui-¿presa? [Le arranca un brazo al hombre que gime de dolor] ¿Qué te parece eso?

¿?-[grita] dios, que dolor mi brazo, devuélvemelo [para riéndose y lo saca de la manga] espera, esta aquí [mueve los dedos]

El brazo que tenia Shiranui explota y quema el árbol

Shiranui-[se levanta] maldito payaso

¿?-[despectivo] dime ¿hemos acabado ya?

El hombre se quita la túnica con la que se cubría y muestra el traje propio de los bufones de la edad media con unos dorados y la piel blanca como un muerto

Shiranui- no hasta que acabe contigo

¿?- [se burla] valla si que tienes tiempo libre pero [pisa la ultima rama que no se quemaba con el árbol] a tu amiga se le ésta acabando ¿cierto?

Shiranui- maldito [se lanza al ataque enfurecido] te matare

Shiranui balancea su espejo pero el hombre lo esquiva como si jugara

¿?- valla [Shiranui vuelve a atacar y el hombre esquiva sus ataque como una animadora haciendo las letras] J [esquiva el ataque saltando sobre el reflector] E.S [esquiva el ataque agachándose y hace el pino] T.E.R Jester

Shiranui-[cansado jadea por los ataques que lanzo] maldito payaso ahora veras

Shiranui usa el viento y las hojas de los arboles se dirigen como cuchillas hacia el hombre

Jester- llámame Jester [esquiva las hojas moviendo las piernas como si bailara] tararararara

Shiranui- no te burles

Jester-[esquiva todas las hojas y se abanica con la mano] buen baile [hace una reverencia] ¿me permites uno mano a mano?

En cuanto Shiranui se lanza Jester lo toca y sufre una descarga eléctrica que lo deja inconsciente

Jester-[se pone la mano delante de la boca inocentemente] huy

Jester abre un portal y se lleva a Shiranui

Mientras en la aldea Kamiki

Yuna-chicos [comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente] ya voy [se levanta pesadamente] os salvare

Yuna comienza a caminar

Kaguya-Yuna [intenta detenerla] ¿estas loca? No deberías ni de levantarte

Ishaku-señorita, por favor, vuelva a la cama

Issun- si te pasa algo estamos muertos

Yuna sigue caminando a trompicones a pesar de las quejas

Kaguya- para o solo empeoraras las cosas

Hayabusa-[sale de la casa] Yuna [se pone enfrente] vuelve al templo

Yuna-[febrilmente] mis amigos me necesitan

Hayabusa- estas delirando

Hayabusa la tira del rabo intentando devolverla al templo pero Yuna usa todas y cada una de sus fuerzas para seguir

Hayabusa- Yuna [suspira] dime por donde

Kaguya-¿Cómo? Hayabusa creí que serias más responsable

Hayabusa- y lo soy [se carga a Yuna] pero ella no dejara de intentarlo

Kaguya- esta bien [salta sobre Yuna] pero si hay problemas vuelves, chicos [a Ishaku e Issun] quedaros aquí

Yuna-[delirando por la fiebre] espera pajarito

Kaguya-¿pajarito?

Yuna- espera ¿Dónde conseguiste esas alas azules?

Hayabusa- si se refiere a lo que creo [hecha a correr] se donde ir

Hayabusa hecha a correr

Ryu-[observa desde las sombras] tenías razón

Waka-exacto, se un atajo

Los dos salen del pueblo siguiendo a Hayabusa

Hayabusa- [se para frente a una cueva] aquí es

Kaguya- ¿aquí?

Hayabusa- la leyenda del pájaro azul, ahora vive en esta cueva según los animales el bosque

Yuna se cae de Hayabusa y entra torpemente

Hayabusa- espera [cuando intenta pasar se abre una barrera] Yuna para [choca con todas sus fuerzas con la barrera, pero ni se agrieta] es peligroso

Yuna-esperad, no me dejéis atrás

Yuna se adentra cada vez más hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad


	15. la luz que brilla en la noche

Yuna-bueno señores,salimos para decirles

Bella-hoy es un dia muy especial

Yuna-es el primer cumpleaños que inu okami wolf

todas- pasa con vosotros

Yo-¿que haceis aqui?Yuna- llevarte a la fiesta

Yo-mañana es el expomanga,no necesito

Yuna-llevame [suplicando] hare lo que seea

Bella-dignidad

Yo- en fin, espero que disfruten de la historia

Yuna-vamos a la fiesta

Bella-venga

Bella y yo- si

Yo-disfruten

Jester ha llevado a todos a una cueva donde obviamente había establecido su hogar y había decorado de una forma grotesca reflejando la inestabilidad de su mente, además parecía haberla preparado con un fin especial

Amaterasu-¿donde estoy? [Ve la cuerda y como esta suspendida en el aire]

Sora-di mejor estamos

Iris-coincido

Amaterasu- chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Sora-conseguí la flor, pero alguien me tendió una trampa

Iris-igual

Himiko-lo mismo aquí

Sora intenta girar la cuerda y ve que himiko y Marisa estaban unidas de espaldas por una cuerda

Marisa-hola chicos

Amaterasu-¿Quién es el responsable?

Jester aparece cargado con Shiranui

Jester-¿me buscabais?

Sora-malditos, suéltanos, no tenemos tiempo para esto **si no hacemos el antídoto Yuna morirá**

Jester-[despectivo] si es por esa loba del tres al cuarto no te preocupes [sonríe malignamente] el ultimo ingrediente ha sido destruido

Waka-[sale de las sombras con Ryu] no del todo

Ryu-chicos aguantad

Jester- ¿a que te refieres?

Waka-[saca una de las ramas del antídoto de Yuna] me adelante y recogimos un poco

Jester-dará un poco igual, mi veneno ya habrá hecho efecto

Yuna-chicos [avanza lentamente] sabia que no me abandonaríais

Jester-valla mira quien esta delirando

Yuna-[avanza hacia sus amigos] creí que estaría sola

Jester- lo siento pequeña [su mano emite electricidad] pero no puedes pasar

Jester lanza un rayo a Yuna que se tumba por el dolor

Yuna-[se levanta] no, los rayos me separaran de vosotros

Jester-¿entonces vale la tierra?

La tierra bajo Yuna asciende y la golpea contra el techo para luego bajar

Yuna- [como si nada hubiera pasado] me prometí cuidaros y nada me hará romper mi promesa

Ryu- [libera a Marisa] el antídoto

Marisa- si

Marisa coge los ingredientes y los mezcla con su magia haciendo que tomen la forma de una poción que flota en su mano

Himiko-ahora dáselo

Marisa le mete el antídoto a Yuna en la boca que poco a poco se para

Yuna-[muy aturdida] chicos ¿donde estoy?

Jester-en tu peor pesadilla

Jester le da una patada a Yuna tan fuerte que la lanza contra la pared causando grietas

Yuna-mierda [mira alrededor] ¿Dónde estas?

Marisa-la poción tardara un rato en hacer efecto es posible que tenga la vista borrosa un rato

Himiko-pues habrá que protegerla

Sora-si [saca su espada] Yuna no te muevas

Iris-[toma su forma humana] te protegeremos

Todos forman un círculo alrededor de Yuna

Yuna-gracias chicos

Maris- la medicina hará su efecto pronto

Amaterasu- en cuanto lo haga, te llevamos a casa

Sora-pero antes hay que encargarse del payaso

Jester- ¿de mi? [Se ríe] ya lo han intentado y mirad el resultado

Jester lanza a Shiranui contra Yuna

Yuna-Shiranui [pasa su pata por las heridas] esto tiene mala pinta

Jester- vamos, cuida de tu novio

Yuna-[suspira ignorándole] lo hare, chicos, ¿necesitareis ayuda?

Sora- tú cuida de el

Iris- le enseñaremos lo que pasa si ataca a cualquiera de nosotros

Himiko- nadie se mete con nuestro amigo

Waka- Ryu [saca la pillow talk] quédate detrás

Ryu- si señor

Jester-[hace una reverencia] comenzamos este baile, primer movimiento sombras danzantes

Las sombras de la cueva salen del suelo y hacen clones de Jester que se lanzan al ataque

Sora- fácil [parte con su espada una de las sombras] si no tiende las trampas es un débil

Jester- [se ríe a carcajadas] que buen chiste [despectivo] si eres una ameba descerebrada

Iris- [le insulta] igual que tu

Los clones siguen lanzándose al ataque sin parar sin embargo los destruyen con un solo ataque

Sora- por muchos que destruyamos [parte a uno verticalmente] solo aparecen mas

Iris-si seguimos así lograran superarnos [la tierra se abre y absorbe a 5 clones antes de cerrase y aplastarlos]

Himiko-¿y que hacemos? [Sus esculturas destruyen a dos clones que atacaban por la espalda]

Yuna- esto [cierra los ojos y se concentra] o grandioso sol, protector y creador de toda vida, te ruego que nos des tu poder [su marca brilla] llama real

De la marca de Yuna sale un pequeño sol que elimina los clones y deja a Jester

Jester-genial, sabia que contigo seria entretenido recuerdas los hechizos ¿verdad? O todopoderoso ángel oscuro

Waka- acabemos con esto

Waka corta a Jester por la mitad dejando el cuerpo y las piernas flotando con la sangre cayendo como en una fuente

Jester- valla, que corte ¿lo cogéis? [Se ríe a carcajadas]

Amaterasu- ¿sigue vivo?

Jester-si [coge la zona donde antes estaban las piernas pero no hay nada y silba] ¿Dónde vais?

Las piernas vuelven corriendo y se junta con un patético salto

Sora-¿tu que eres?

Jester- buena pregunta, hay gente que me llama demonio, otros dios pero están vivos y ``la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son´´, así que soy una pesadilla

Iris- me encanta esa obra

Jester-gracias ¿sabes que la compondré en el futuro?

Yuna- ¿eres un Nue verdad? Debe de ser duro

Jester- premio para el sol negro

Yuna- no soy una Nue pero, ser uno, y, poseer la conciencia y dolor de muchos es duro

Iris-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Yuna- veía a los demonios en nuestro mundo y, me conocerás

Jester- valla, valla, doña sabelotodo tiene respuestas para todo, mira si rima, otra mas

Yuna-[suspira] me das pena, eres patético

Jester-¿patético? Dice quien ha vivido una mentira

Yuna- puede pero, la viví feliz ¿tú que has hecho con tu vida? Entregársela a la locura

Jester- a veces la locura

Yuna-[le interrumpe] es la única manera de ver la verdad cuerda, Remilia, vampiro, es maja, pero muy siniestra

Jester- valla, creo que será interesante volver a luchar, o sol nocturno [Jester desaparece absorbido por la oscuridad]

Yuna- típico de ti, desaparecías en el templo y lo haces aquí

[Himiko sana las heridas de Shiranui] al menos sé que me vigilas

Amaterasu- ¿quien era ese?

Sora-¿le conoces?

Yuna- si [sonríe] espero que venga a la fiesta

Iris-¿estas mal de la cabeza?

Kaguya- casi te mata

Yuna- desde pequeña

Sora-¿ese es? No, era un débil

Yuna- no en el tope de su poder como esta ahora

Himiko-¿alguien de tu tiempo?

Yuna- si y no

Sora- es más viejo que nosotros

Yuna- y esta confuso, no esperaba conocerlo en persona, ni el a nosotros

Sora- ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

Yuna- [sonríe] en una semana en un festival

Iris-¿Qué ocurrió?

Yuna- es una sorpresa

Waka- [sonríe] más amigos, aunque sobra

Yuna- [sonríe] entonces será mas entretenido

Todos salen de la cueva mientras Yuna se carga a Shiranui

Sora- nos adelantaremos

Yuna- de acuerdo

El resto se marchan y Yuna comienza a caminar

Shiranui-[dormido] Yuna, no nos dejes

Yuna- [sonríe] no se si lo hare **debo volver a mi tiempo pero**

Yuna se marcha mirando a la luna que brillaba mucho más que de costumbre


	16. mirando el futuro

Los días desde entonces han transcurrido con tranquilidad

Yuna ha seguido entrenando pero esta vez con Shiranui para mejorar sus poderes

Amaterasu ha estado ayudando a Iris luchando contra ella mientras que Himiko y Marisa han estado resolviendo asuntos en el pueblo

Yuna-[agotada] ¿Qué tal?

Shiranui-bien

Yuna-genial

Shiranui- si sigues así, te convertirás en una gran guerrera

Yuna-¿tú crees?

Shiranui- pero aun te queda mucho

Yuna- lo se

Shiranui- volvamos al templo

Yuna- si

En cuanto llegan ven a Sora entrenando a Ryu que empujaba una roca el doble de grande que el

Sora- venga, ya queda poco

Ryu- [empuja con todas sus fuerzas] lo lograre

Ryu da un último empujón y logra mover la roca hasta Sora

Sora-gran trabajo

Ryu-gracias sensei

Yuna-[bromea] ¿sabes que el trabajo infantil es un delito?

Ryu- hermana

Yuna- te estas volviendo muy fuerte

Sora- gracias a mi entrenamiento y su esfuerzo

Ryu-[se tumba] pero estoy agotado

Yuna- no me extraña

Ryu-¿crees que me volveré tan fuerte como vosotros?

Yuna- quien sabe, no hay un destino escrito

Sora- [le anima] igual te vuelves más fuerte que nosotros

Ryu-¿tú crees?

Yuna- embiste a ver si logras tumbarme

Ryu embiste y cuando hace contacto Yuna se tumba como si fuera por la fuerza de Ryu

Yuna-[finge estar sorprendida] ¿desde cuando eres tan fuerte?

Ryu-[orgulloso] desde que quiero protegeros

Yuna- no hace falta

Shiranui- ya llegan

Yuna-Iris

Iris-hola [Iris acaricia a Ryu en su forma humana] hoy acabáis antes

Shiranui- hemos avanzado muy rápido

Amaterasu- igual que nosotras

Yuna-Iris [la fastidia] ¿a que no eres capaz de crear un sol?

Iris- ¿y tú de volver a ser humana?

Yuna- buena respuesta

Sora- si

Shiranui- Yuna, cuando eras humana ¿qué aspecto tenías?

Yuna-[dudosa] pues tenía el pelo gris recogido en una trenza, creo

Amaterasu- ¿no recuerdas como eras?

Yuna-llevo tanto tiempo como lobo, no sé si volvería a caminar bien en mis piernas

Iris- si no volviera a tomar mi forma humana, yo tampoco recordaría como era

Shiranui-entiendo

Himiko-ya estamos aquí

Marisa- los preparativos para la fiesta casi están listos

Yuna-genial

Iris-será agradable relajarse por un día

Sora- si

Amaterasu- ¿algún plan?

Yuna- no realmente

Issun-hablando de planes, tengo que hablar con Yuna a solas

Yuna- bien [Kaguya se baja] vamos

Yuna sigue a Issun al templo

Ishaku-ya lo tenemos

Issun- ha sido difícil

Yuna- genial

Issun- aquí esta [le enseña un dibujo de todo el grupo] ¿Cuándo se lo enseñaremos al resto?

Yuna- en la fiesta

Los tres se dirigen una sonrisa de complicidad

Ishaku- espero que sepan valorar nuestro arte

Issun- ha sido difícil para nosotros no discutir

Yuna-pero el resultado vale la pena

Yuna esconde el dibujo y salen los tres como si no pasara nada

Marisa- hola de nuevo

Kushi- hola Yuna

Yuna- Kushi

Kushi- me alegro de verte

Iris- igual

Kushi-venia a hablar por lo de la fiesta

Himiko-vallamos dentro [Marisa Kushi y ella entran en el templo]

Yuna-voy a dar una vuelta

Yuna se marcha del pueblo sin decir una palabra

en una explanada en el bosque

Yuna-maldita sea

Kaguya-[preocupada] ¿pasa algo?

Yuna-tranquila no es nada [suspira]

Kaguya- vamos, suéltalo

Yuna-es que, me siento mal

Kaguya-¿por?

Yuna-hacer amigos

Kaguya- no te entiendo

Yuna-piénsalo, estoy haciendo todo esto por volver a mi tiempo y recuperar mi antigua vida

Kaguya-¿y?

Yuna- que solo estábamos Sora Iris y yo

Kaguya-no lo cojo

Yuna- esto [se agita y hecha a Kaguya] ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Kaguya- no

Yuna-[suspira irritada] digamos, que tendrías que saltar mucho mas

Kaguya- [piensa hasta comprenderlo] Yuna [habla pesadamente] comprendo tus deseos de volver a tu tiempo, soy la primera que desearía que te quedaras a vivir aquí, pero, no puedo obligarte

Yuna- yo también quiero quedarme pero, Iris tiene padres y familia que se preocupan por ella

Kaguya- es duro pensar en decir adiós

Iris-mucho [aparece detrás de Yuna con Sora]

Sora- pero debemos hacerlo

Yuna- exacto [se tumba] a veces lo que quieres, es aquello que no debes

Iris y Sora se tumban junto a ella

Kaguya- en cualquier caso [vuelve a saltar sobre Yuna] siempre os recordaremos

Los tres- igualmente

Yuna- es curioso [se tumba y mira al cielo] si fuera por mi, me quedaría a vivir en este mundo

Sora- yo estaría siempre a tu lado Yuna

Iris- y yo a vuestro lado amigos

Los tres a pesar de no decir más están pensando en lo mismo

Yuna- lo he decidido [se levanta] no me marchare, da igual contra quien tenga que luchar

Sora- yo te protegeré, como jure

Iris- mis padres ni siquiera saben que existo

Los tres- [convencidos] me quedo en este mundo

Kaguya-¿Cómo?

Yuna- he hecho demasiados amigos como para dejaros aquí

Iris- y yo, se puede decir que tengo una familia

Kaguya- entonces, genial

Yuna- volvamos al pueblo

Los tres se marchan pero Yuna los detiene

Yuna- [sonriendo] podríais esconderos mejor

Amaterasu y Shiranui salen de detrás de unos arboles

Amaterasu-así que ¿os quedáis?

Shiranui- luego no habrá vuelta atrás

Sora-[bromea] Yuna es muy cabezota como para echarse atrás

Yuna- y tú estarás siempre conmigo

Iris- y mientras este con vosotros, me dará igual el lugar

Amaterasu- muy bien

Shiranui- en el fondo nos daba un poco de lastima pensar en no volver a veros

Yuna-pues os vais a hartar

Todos se ponen en marcha de nuevo al pueblo sin embargo cuando llegan Hayabusa sale corriendo

Yuna-¿Qué ocurre?

Hayabusa-[sin detenerse] la princesa me necesita

Yuna- rápido [sale corriendo con Hayabusa] no hay tiempo que perder

Sora-espera

Iris-¿Qué pasa?

Hayabusa- un tío muy extraño, solo sé que superaba el poder de Orochi

Yuna- es el

Sus alas se despliegan y comienza a volar a toda velocidad dejando a los demás detrás

Sora-Yuna

Yuna- no dejare que lo hagas


	17. cambiando el pasado

_Minna konichiwa hello everione hola a todo el mundo_

_gommenne, forgive me perdonarme por tardar tanto en subir los episodios [Bachillerato me roba mucho tiempo] pero como compensación voy a subir tres seguidos [para la aventura comienza tardare un poco mas, tengo un atasco creativo] espero que disfruten_

Desde el cielo Yuna divisa la aldea de Kusha y cuando comienza a acercarse ve que Jester lo convirtió en unas ruinas, los escombros se agrupaban por pilas, la gente corría a esconderse y los edificios que no estaban arruinados estaban ardiendo

Yuna-aquí es [aterriza] muéstrate Jester

Tei- [debajo de una pila de escombros] señorita Yuna

Yuna- Tei [levanta los escombros] ¿estas herido?

Rei-todos estamos bien

Los guerreros habían excavado un gran agujero y los habitantes se escondieron con ellos

Yuna-¿Qué ha pasado?

Shin- ese hombre, vino diciendo que se aburría y comenzó a destrozar todo

Yuna- de acuerdo, quedaros aquí

Chi- no, protegeremos a la princesa

Yuna- si venís, solo seréis una molestia [se dirige a toda velocidad al santuario]

Tei- un momento [Yuna se para] ten cuidado

Yuna- salvare a Fuse, y vendré viva **se donde buscar**

Yuna se marcha volando y se dirige contra un muro del santuario

Yuna-esfera protectora

Una enorme esfera de rocas se genera como un escudo y atraviesa el muro cayendo justo entre Jester y Fuse

Jester-¿tu otra vez? supuse que habrías aprendido algo de nuestro ultimo combate

Yuna-[se pone delante de Fuse] vete

Fuse- esta bien

La princesa se marcha dejando a solas a Jester y a Yuna

Jester- ¿no es fantástico? Estamos de vuelta en mi tierra pero ¿Cómo sabrías que estaría aquí? Podría haberla matado en cualquier parte del pueblo

Yuna- 6 días antes del festival, asesine a mi hija, todavía recuerdo su peinado, parecía que tuviese las orejas de perro, la enterré [se para en el centro] en el templo que protegió

Jester- supongo que hablo demasiado

Yuna-¿pasamos a la acción?

Jester-esa es la Yuna que me gusta

Yuna- bien pero [sonríe] ¿a quien me enfrentare?

Jester- veámoslo [una ruleta aparece de la nada con dibujos de demonios de gran poder] ¿Qué dirá la suerte?

Jester gira la ruleta

Yuna- y se para en

Jester-valla valla [sonríe] juegas contra los locales

La ruleta se sumerge en el suelo y, en medio de una gran explosión de llamas Crimson Helm aparece

Yuna- allá vamos

Crimson Helm carga contra Yuna que se aparta elegantemente y golpea su espalda

Yuna- vamos toro [da con la pata en el suelo varias veces] vamos a torear

Cuando Crimson Helm vuelve a cargar Yuna se aparta

Jester- ole [Yuna vuelve a apartarse] ole [Yuna lo esquiva pero esta vez cae sobre el y le pisa la cabeza] eso es torear

Yuna- ¿tienes algo más? [Salta junto a Jester] me aburro y, nunca me ha gustado hacerles daño a los animales

Jester- entonces esto te va a encantar

Akai Okami surge junto a Crimson Helm

Yuna- mejor [Jester se aparta] así que nos volvemos a ver [sonríe y se agacha] vamos perrito [Akai Okami carga pero lo esquiva saltando sobre el y girando en el aire] relax Fido

Akai Okami carga pero se aparta solo para ser golpeada por Crimson Helm y salir despedida

Jester-auch [señala a Yuna mirando a una cámara invisible] eso dejara marca

Yuna- tranquilo [sonríe] apenas lo he notado

Jester- entonces nota esto [el suelo se levanta y comienza a elevarse en el aire] espero que no tengas vértigo

Yuna- no mucho

Yuna se lanza al ataque, pero la armadura de Crimson Helm hace sus ataque inútiles

Jester-[flota en el aire] Y, u, n, a ¿Quién se rendirá? Yuna

Yuna- cierto, me rindo, a la evidencia de que venceré

Akai Okami carga y Yuna lo esquiva

Jester- si solo esquivas no es gracioso

Yuna-[le desafía] ¿Qué pasa Fido [se pone en el borde] ya no sabes como cazar?

Akai Okami carga a toda velocidad pero Yuna lo usa como trampolín y cae al abismo

Yuna- uno menos

Jester- no es justo [hace un clon] ha hecho trampas [crea otro mas] si es verdad

Crimson Helm se prepara para cargar

Yuna- vamos

Crimson Helm en lugar de cargar, golpea el suelo haciendo una onda expansiva que empuja a Yuna

Yuna- Waho [casi se cae por el borde] buena jugada [se aparta del borde] eres mas inteligente que la media

Jester-¿verdad? Es como yo

Yuna-¿un tío feo?

Jester- chiste fácil y como castigo [oscuridad toma los lados de la pasarela y levanta un muro] morirás

Crimson Helm carga y se tira de la pasarela con Yuna

Yuna-[cayendo al vacío] jaque mate

Yuna salta su rival y lo usa como trampolín para saltar a la plataforma mientras su rival cae al suelo despedazándose

Jester-dos fuera

Yuna- game over [la pasarela se dirige contra el suelo a gran velocidad]

Jester- [crea un micrófono y un uniforme de piloto sujetándose el sombrero por levantarse al caer a gran velocidad] les agradecemos que hallan viajado con aerolíneas Jester, por favor cuenten sus dientes para saber cuantos buscar al aterrizar, no nos hacemos responsables de los miembros perdidos y o la vida que acabe

La pasarela cae al vacío cuando Hayabusa y los demás llegan

Sora-Yuna [se dirige preocupado al montón de madera en que e había convertido el tablón] Yuna di algo

Hayabusa- hay que encontrarla

Yuna-[desde el cielo con sus alas] ¿a quien?

Fuse- gracias a los dioses

Iris-¿desde cuando sabes manejar tus alas?

Yuna- desde que no tengo un limitador ¿verdad Jester? [Aterriza]

Jester- [baila en el aire] que bien que alegría que gozo y felicidad, el fin pronto llegara

Yuna- creo que eso es un si

Jester- adiós hija, un placer intentar matarte [la oscuridad se lo traga al igual que los resto de Crimson Helm y Akai Okami]

Fuse-¿Cómo sabias?

Yuna- mañana Sera un día tranquilo al menos según me dijiste , Sora, tengo que encargarme de unas cosas como Miko, cuida del pueblo [sus alas brillan y reconstruyen el pueblo] nos veremos en seis días, Kaguya te toca saltar [Kaguya se baja y sube a Sora]

Iris- pero

Sora-de acuerdo

Hayabusa-¿a que se refiere?

Sora- es un asunto familiar, no puedo interferir

Yuna- time to go [hecha a volar]

Sora- te veré en el festival

Yuna-es una promesa [se marcha desapareciendo en el cielo]

Iris-¿Qué pasa?

Sora-va a buscar ayuda

Iris-¿de quien?

Sora- es una sorpresa [se marcha] pero tiene ventaja y debe hacerlo sola

Iris- no valen los secretos

Hayabusa- dilo

Sora- digamos, que va a alcanzar su tope

Sora se marcha mientras Iris y Hayabusa piensan

Iris-no lo… [Se da cuenta de que Sora ya no estaba] espera, Sora

Ella y Hayabusa se marchan


	18. la muerte de jester y el regalo de Yuna

Amaterasu-hoy vuelve Yuna

Shiranui tengo ganas de ver como le ha ido en su viaje

Ryu-si [sonríe] será agradable ver a mi hermana de nuevo

Kaguya- quiero saber todo

Iris- le enseñare cuanto he mejorado en estos días

Sora- en cuanto venga le demostraremos nuestra potencia

Himiko-si [suena la puerta] esta abierto

Hayabusa, Mushi y Kushi entran

Mushi- dicen que han visto a un lobo cerca

Kushi- estaba acompañado de una mujer

Hayabusa-¿Qué tramaba Yuna?

Sora- se siente

Iris- nos tienes en ascuas

Sora- solo diré, que esta noche será interesante

Amaterasu-Yuna, dijo que Jester murió en un festival

Iris-¿vendrá hoy?

Sora- estad preparados

Waka- Yuna va a demostrar todo su poder

Shiranui- lo espero

Todo el pueblo ha estado trabajando en los últimos detalles de la fiesta, sin embargo, Sora e Iris se han preparado para luchar

Sora-¿estas lista?

Iris-si

Sora-pues relájate, Yuna se encargara de todo

Iris -¿no estas nervioso?

Sora-Yuna esta cerca, y no viene sola

Iris-¿Cómo?

Sora sale sonriendo mientras Iris toma su forma humana y se pone un kimono azul celeste con dibujos de nubes y sale cuando la fiesta ya empezó

Amaterasu-hay que estar preparados

Shiranui-Jester puede aparecer en cualquier momento

Waka- y debemos evacuar al poblado cuando llegue, pero mientras [se dirige al pueblo] podemos relajarnos

Amaterasu-un día es un día

Shiranui-cierto

Todos los residentes del templo se dirigen al pueblo a celebrarlo, la fiesta procede sin incidentes sin embargo, antes de que nadie se dé cuenta Jester aparece

Jester-me encanta la fiesta ¿os importa que me cuele? A lo mejor se vuelve un poco salvaje [lanza una bola de fuego contra el cerezo de Sakuya pero se deshace en una ráfaga de Aire] y hay están de nuevo

Yuna- gran fiesta [llega volando con una mujer con alas y ella con un pelo hecho de pura energía y sus alas brillando] pero el equipo de seguridad ha llegado

Jester- Yuna y la mismísima luz, sois tan molestas

Yuna-[desafiante] ¿mas que tus chistes?

Jester- solo muere [lanza una gran ola de oscuridad contra Yuna] a ver que haces

Yuna- [suelta un suspiro de satisfacción] esto [su ala blanca brilla, se transforma en una espada y, en un movimiento destroza la ola que sobrevuela el pueblo] mi turno [su ala negra se transforma en un arco] ¿lista Hikari?

Hikari- adelante [Hikari se sube al arco, Yuna la lanza y en el aire forma una flecha de luz pura] flecha celestial

Jester-valla [la esquiva] fallaste

Yuna-¿seguro? [Yuna tira de ella y Hikari vuelve dividiéndose en miles de partes] división de corazones

Jester consigue esquivar algunas de las flechas, resultando mas bien molesto que herido

Jester-auch, eso duele de verdad

Yuna-¿Qué esperabas? [Las flechas se colocan al lado de Yuna y Hikari toma forma humana] luchas con una diosa

Jester- lo se, pero [sonríe] ¿cuanto tiempo seguirás así?

Hikari- hasta acabar contigo

Jester- intentarlo [chasquea los dedos] puerta dimensional [un portal se abre] dragón [la cabeza de un dragón sale] ¿Qué harás?

Yuna-copiarte, puerta dimensional, arma omega [un portal se abre y una espada gigante sale de el] adaptación [el arma toma el tamaño de Yuna]

Jester-creo que esta la pierdes

La cabeza del dragón se estira hacia Yuna que no se mueve

Hikari- mala idea

Yuna en un rápido movimiento pone su espada en posición vertical y el dragón incapaz de parar es dividido en una línea perfecta

Yuna-fin [los restos del dragón desaparecen] ¿algo mas?

Hikari- tenemos que enseñarte un hechizo

Jester-hablando de hechizos [sonríe] ¿sabes usarlos? [Aparece en el cielo de la aldea] Destrucción oscura

Jester lanza una bola de oscuridad desde el cielo lo suficientemente grande como para arrasar el poblado

Yuna- aullido

Yuna aúlla al cielo y columnas de luz surgen del suelo en dirección vertical y empujan la bola de Jester

Hikari-penitencia [los rayos de Yuna se juntan con la bola y forma un solo Rayo que impacta contra Jester, que, tras el impacto, cae como un peso muerto]

Yuna- ¿suficiente?

Jester-[enfurecido] malditas [escupe sangre] ¿Quiénes os creéis que sois para reíros de mí?

Yuna-[despectiva] ¿no se supone que tienes que reírte de un payaso?

Hikari- aunque no haga gracia

Jester-tu, lord Orochi te hará picadillo y te tragara

Yuna-[sonríe] ¿se lo preguntamos? ¿Lista hikari?

Hikari- cuando quieras

Yuna- adiós Jester

Yuna aúlla al cielo y su marca aparece en el suelo del poblado brillando

Hikari- contendré el poder

La marca se divide en ocho partes y se colocan alrededor de Yuna

Amaterasu-¿Qué van a?

Yuna y Hikari- [al mismo tiempo] encarnación diabólica

Las alas de Yuna se clavan el suelo y las cabezas de Orochi salen a su alrededor

Jester-no [su cuerpo explota y se forma una masa de oscuridad sin forma definida, como un pegote vivo] esto no tenia que pasar así [su cuerpo se dirige como tentáculos contra Yuna]

Shiranui- es increíble

Ryu- da un poco de miedo

Sora- es el poder de Orochi

Iris-pero controlado por Yuna

Yuna- tu turno Hikari

Hikari se coloca sobre Yuna y mueve los brazos

Jester-morid [antes de que sus tentáculos las alcancen una cabeza se interpone] ¿Cómo?

Hikari- yo los muevo, tú atacas

Yuna- si [saca sus alas que comienzan a brillar reuniendo energía] grandiosa luna, protectora del mundo nocturno, lanza tu luz sobre aquellos impuros de corazón que quieren destruir la creación de tu hermano

Jester-cállate [se tele transporta sobre ellas] vais a morir, cañón oscuro [dispara un rayo de oscuridad sobre ellas del tamaño del pueblo]

Yuna y Hikari- luz nocturna [un rayo de luz pura surge debajo de ellas y destruye todo lo que hay sobre ellas incluyendo las rayos y Jester] descansa en paz

Yuna- falta una cosa [el cuerpo moribundo de Jester cae en el centro del pueblo] ¿estas listo?

Jester-[perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre] no tengo más opción

Hikari- adelante Yuna

Yuna toca a Jester con su marca que empieza a brillar

Yuna- que seas liberado de todas las cargas de esta vida

Jester-[sonríe] buen trabajo

Yuna-¿estas listo? Este pueblo te va a necesitar

Jester-si

Hikari- después de esto, vuelves a ser débil

Jester Yuna y Hikari tocan el templo y una luz cubre a Jester

Jester- y ya esta

Yuna- guardián asignado [una gran cantidad de luz sale de ella y pierde el pelaje de energía al mismo tiempo que sus alas] gracias por la ayuda

Hikari- de nada [absorbe la luz] pero solo esta vez

Jester- es muy arriesgado

Yuna- [se ríe] ya lo [se desmaya]

Jester- hacia fuerzas de flaqueza [la recoge antes de que toque el suelo]

Shiranui-Yuna [se acerca preocupado] ¿estas bien?

Jester- sobrevivirá, nadie puede contener la luz y no sufrir esto como mínimo

Sora- y así te convertiste en el guardián del templo

Ryu- ¿podemos confiar en el?

Sora- es un demonio pero [sonríe] si llego hasta nuestros días, es que es un buen guardián

Jester- y puedo cuidar del pueblo

Himiko- lo importante ahora es Yuna

Hikari- estará dormida un día entero

Iris- entendido

Jester- supongo que debo daros las gracias por parame

Hikari- cumplía con mi destino

Jester- todos tenemos uno

Hikari- no digas eso delante de Yuna, la enfada

Jester-¿por?

Hikari- tenemos el destino de la muerte, como vivamos, lo elige cada uno

Jester- interesante forma de verlo

Hikari- es la forma de Yuna [desaparece con Jester]

Yuna-Issun [con sus ultimas fuerzas] acuérdate de eso [se desmaya por la lucha y la falta de energía]

Kaguya-¿Qué es eso?

Issun- que vengan todos

Todo el pueblo se dirige al santuario

Issun-Himiko, ven

Himiko-si

Himiko entra en el santuario

Himiko- ¿en serio? [Sale mirando el cuadro] es increíble

Sora- ¿el que?

Himiko-esto [da la vuelta al cuadro]

Todo el pueblo mira impactado la obra de Ishaku e Issun

Susanoo-increíble

Amaterasu-¿lo habéis hecho vosotros?

Issun- así es

Ishaku-por encargo de la señorita Yuna

Amaterasu- es precioso

Himiko-lo colgaremos ahora mismo

Issun-ya hemos preparado un sitio en la entrada

Cuelgan el cuadro

Ishaku-detrás lleva una inscripción

Issun-cortesía nuestra

Marisa- a ver [da la vuelta con cuidado] los guardianes de Kamiki

Himiko-cierto

Yuna sonríe en sueños

Jester- desde luego el dibujo es bonito

Sora- no lo recuerdo

Jester- será guardado en 500 años será una muestra de la devoción del pueblo

Shiranui- mañana Yuna estará dormida

Sora-bien


	19. bienvenida a casa

Yuna-¿Dónde estoy? [Comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente] este sitio

Abre sus ojos completamente y se levanta

Estaba en una habitación llena de posters de Manga y anime que ella conocía muy bien

Yuna- esto es mi habitación [se pone a cuatro patas pero nota el frio del suelo] entonces [se levanta con dificultad y se viste] ¿Qué hago aquí?

Yuna baja las escaleras y se dirige al comedor torpemente

Yuna- es mi casa

Yuna se sienta en una silla junto a la mesa

¿?- buenos días cielo

Yuna se gira a ver de donde provenía la voz

Yuna-[se levanta y abraza al origen] Mama

Kuni-cuidado, hoy te has despertado muy cariñosa

Yuna- ¿despertado?

Kuni- ayer volvimos del templo ¿no te acuerdas?

Yuna- no [se separa] ¿cuanto tiempo he dormido?

Kuni-unas 12 horas [sonríe] parecías un oso hibernando

Kuni sirve la comida en la mesa y Yuna agarra torpemente los cubiertos

Kuni-¿estas bien?

Yuna-si [intenta coger la comida con los palillos] ya casi [cuando coge comida se cae] Jo

Kuni-¿segura que estas bien?

Yuna- si, solo me he levantado torpe

Kuni-pues date prisa o no llegaras a clase

Yuna-si [termina de comer] casi se me olvida ¿y Sora?

Kuni-¿Sora?

Yuna- nuestro perro

Kuni-Yuna, no tenemos perro

Yuna-¿Cómo? **Pero, parecía un sueño tan real** da igual

Kuni- ¿quieres que te lleve?

Yuna- no gracias, el paseo me despejara

Kuni-esta bien

Yuna se dirige a clase torpemente

Yuna- no puedo caminar bien

Yuna llega a clase momentos antes de que entre el profesor

Profesor- muy bien, sentaos, hoy comenzaremos la clase sobre Mitología japonesa abrid los libros por la pagina 140 ¿Quién sabe decirme quien es la criatura de la imagen?

Yuna-[levanta la mano a la velocidad del rayo] es Orochi

Profesor-muy bien señorita Yuna ¿sabe alguien decirme algo sobre su leyenda?

Yuna-[vuelve a levantar la mano] yo

Profesor- adelante

Yuna- en el festival de Kamiki, Orochi elegía una doncella para ser su sacrificio, el rito continuo durante cien años

Profesor-continúe

Yuna- en la noche el sacrificio número cien fue derrotado por Nagy el héroe legendario de Kamiki y Shiranui del cual hay una estatua

Profesor-correcto [la felicita] veo que ha hecho los deberes

Yuna-mas o menos

Profesor- en fin, será mejor seguir

La clase continúa sin embargo Yuna no presta ninguna atención

Profesor-Ejem, Señorita Yuna ¿Podría decirme cual es el nombre de la diosa del sol?

Yuna-¿Cómo? Si claro, Okami Amaterasu

Profesor- bien, pero preste atención aunque se lo sepa

Yuna-hai

El día termina sin embargo mientras se dirige a su casa se retrasa

Yuna- ¿ha sido todo un sueño? [Se quita el guante y ve que no tiene la marca] pero, parecía tan real

Yuna se dirige a casa sin embargo se para sintiendo que la observan

Yuna-¿Quién esta hay? [Un lobo blanco sale a la luz] ¿Un lobo? ¿En medio de la ciudad?

El lobo se acerca y comienza a lamerle la mano a Yuna

Yuna-[se sienta a su lado] me recuerdas un montón a un amigo [le acaricia] ¿no le conocerás? Se llama Shiranui

El lobo se aleja para después ladrarle

Yuna-adiós [se levanta del suelo] un placer

Yuna se dirige a su casa pero un grupo de Imps aparecen

Imp-[hace sonidos mientras la señala]

Yuna- alejaos [intenta sacar su espada] mierda

Yuna se aleja todo lo que puede de los Imps sin embargo, debido a la dificultad no para de tropezarse hasta que se cae y los Imps la cogen

Yuna-suéltame [hace fuerza y consigue liberarse] tengo que alejarme

Los imps la persiguen sin embargo agotada solo se para

Imp-[salta sobre ella y la tumba]

Yuna-maldición [utiliza todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero solo consigue cansarse] déjame ir

El lobo vuelve a aparecer y separa al Imp dejando libre a Yuna, a la que le indica que se ponga detrás de el

Yuna-si

Yuna se pone a cubierto y ve como el lobo derrota a los imps en segundos

Yuna-gracias [le acaricia] me has salvado la vida [comienza a marcharse pero el lobo la sigue] venga vuelve a casa [Yuna corre intentando despistarle pero el lobo la sigue] escucha [se para y se agacha junto al lobo] te doy las gracias por salvarme la vida pero no tengo nada comestible que darte [le acaricia] ve a tu casa

Yuna intenta marcharse pero el lobo la tira de la falda

Yuna-déjame [tira de la falda y el lobo se cae] ¿estas bien? [Pasa la mano y siente que tenia una pequeña herida en la pata por la lucha] se lo que es eso [se arranca la parte mordida de la falda] solo hay que vendar y como nuevo [venda la pata con delicadeza] ya esta [hace un nudo] ahora deberías de estar bien

Yuna se marcha pero el lobo la sigue cojeando

Yuna-para [se detiene] si sigues así solo lo empeoraras [se agacha y se sienta en el suelo]

El lobo se sienta con ella y mueve su brazo para que le abrace

Yuna-[suspira] quien la sigue la consigue, esta bien [sonríe] te llevare a un lugar secreto

Yuna se va con el lobo a un lugar cercano a su casa donde el lobo se tumba

Yuna- aquí estarás bien [sonríe] mañana te despierto

Yuna intenta entrar en su casa pero esta cerrado

Yuna-mama [no hay respuesta] ¿estas en casa? [Mira al cielo que comenzaba a volverse anaranjado] habrá que esperar

Yuna se sienta esperando a su madre durante horas pero no hay nadie hasta que el lobo se acerca

Yuna-hola [el lobo se sienta a su lado] ¿vienes a hacerme compañía? [Le acaricia] tienes un pelo muy suave [se le escapa una lagrima recordando que fue la primera vez que vio a Marisa le dijo lo mismo] supongo que no tiene remedio

El lobo tira de la manga y hecha a caminar

Yuna- ¿quieres que te siga? [El lobo asiente] Esta bien **Estoy siguiendo a un lobo que no conozco y hablo con el, no tengo remedio**

Yuna y el lobo se alejan en la noche hasta la salida de la ciudad donde hay un cartel

Yuna- este cartel [sonríe] ciudad de Kamiki, ya se como se llama, nací aquí

El lobo y Yuna salen de la ciudad hacia el bosque

Yuna-espera [pierde al lobo de vista] ¿Dónde estas?

Un imp aparece de repente pero el lobo vuelve con marcas celestiales y lo destruye

Yuna-[feliz] Ammy, no, y tampoco eres Shiranui ¿Quién Eres?

Waka- ¿no le conoces?

Yuna-¿Waka? [Se lanza ansiosa a abrazarle] al fin alguien que conozco, aunque te odie

Waka- yo también me alegro de verte Ma cheire [le devuelve el abrazo] por cierto [se separa] ¿sabias que eres muy guapa?

Yuna- arigatou

El lobo se tira encima y lame a Yuna en la cara que le acaricia

Waka-¿y sabes quien es el?

Yuna- no

Waka-Ma Cheire ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

Yuna-pues [se fija] se parece a mi cuando era un lobo

Waka- [sonríe] ¿Cómo no va a parecerse a su madre?

Yuna- [alterada] ¿¡su madre!? Entonces ¿este es mi hijo?

Waka- si

Yuna-pero, como [intenta articular palabras pero solo hace gestos sin sentido]

Waka-relájate, coge aire y haz palabras

Yuna-[inspira profundamente] primera pregunta ¿Dónde estoy?

Waka- en tu tiempo

Yuna- ¿mi tiempo?

Waka- la marca no sabe si sobrevivirás a los combates que te esperan, te esta dando la oportunidad de volver a la normalidad

Yuna-¿normalidad? Pero ¿Qué pasara con los demás?

Waka- no es seguro

Yuna-[suspira y están en silencio durante cinco minutos] lo dije, era mi nuevo mundo y lo protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida

Waka- no habrá segundas oportunidades

Yuna- no las necesitare ¿Cómo vuelvo?

Waka- con la marca [saca la pillow talk] ¿lista ma cheire?

Yuna-hai [Waka atraviesa la mano de Yuna con su espada y un portal aparece] hay están ¿por cierto? [Le sonríe a su hijo] ¿Como te llamas?

Waka-se llama okamiterasu eres libre de…

Yuna atraviesa el portal antes de que Waka acabe la frase y se despierta al instante como loba

Sora-[feliz] Yuna

Yuna-Sora [se lanza encima a lamerle] eres tu eres tu

Sora-¿se puede saber que te pasa?

Yuna-[sonríe y se aparta] que he vuelto a casa

Sora-¿Qué?

Yuna- cosas mías

El resto entra

Iris-Yu…

Yuna se tira encima de todos y les lame

Yuna-sois vosotros, os he echado tanto de menos

Himiko-¿se puede saber que te pasa?

Waka-Ma cheire estas mas feliz que de costumbre

Yuna- estar con vosotros me hace feliz

Himiko-por cierto [sonríe] Hayabusa va a ser padre y estábamos pensando en nombres para cachorros ¿sabes alguno?

Yuna-si [sonríe] Okamiterasu

Shiranui- me gusta el nombre

Yuna- y a mí [sonríe] más de lo que crees

El portal se abre y Waka sale sin pasar con un cachorro de lobo celestial

Waka del futuro-por cierto, un regalo [un yagatarasu entra y se coloca sobre Yuna] no olvides que lo has prometido

Yuna-[ignorando a los demás] hare que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso

Waka del futuro-¿Quién ha dicho que tengas solo uno? Son macho, hembra y un cachorro

Yuna-¿la hembra no se llamara Yukiterasu?

Waka del futuro-tu ya lo sabes

Cachorro-¿esa no es la tía Iris?

El portal se cierra y todos miran a Yuna con la boca abierta

Yuna-que [bromea] ¿nunca habéis visto hablar a una madre con su hijo del futuro?

Himiko-cuenta, todo

Yuna-para eso tendréis que cogerme [sale corriendo con Himiko, Marisa y Sora detrás]

Iris-me ha llamado tía, soy tía de un dios, genial [salta emocionada con su forma humana]

Amaterasu-así que, Yuna será una diosa

Shiranui-**para mí ya lo es**

Amaterasu- [picara] acabas de pensar en que para ti lo es [sonríe] vete preparando Romeo

Todos se van a dormir menos Yuna que sigue siendo perseguida

Yuna-vamos lentos [sale del pueblo] solo os doy esta noche para saberlo


End file.
